Of me, you and everyone around us
by Lusikka
Summary: Zoro's moving to new school and he moves in to new apartment too. This is a story of what happens after he moved. And what he found there ZoSan UsoLu DISCONTINUED
1. Me and you

_The first thing to say is that I don't know how in the seven hells the whole school thing works. So this might not be perfect. And I've only studied it from the other fanfics (which I've read a LOT), so if there's something missing, you can inform me about it, but please don't start to bitch about it._

Hmmm, and then to the other things My first ZoSan. Sorry for those who wanted more ZoLu, but I just had to get this out of my system! D: Well we have fluffy UsoLu in this. I wrote this first chapter and then I'll wait for reviews and then I'll decide if I should continue this or not. It takes me about week between chapters if they are going to be little longer than this. It's so usual for me to have writer's blocks :E I hate 'em. But I love all of you little things that have drifter to here, my small and dark corner of shounen ai fluffness :)

**Title: Of me, you and everyone around us**

**Author: Me**

**Rating: Errr… it's very worksafe, since I don't write hardcore yaoi xD**

**Genre: Humor/Romance/maybe little angst from time to time**

**Pairings: Zoro x Sanji and Usopp x Luffy and maybe I'll find someone for Nami too**

**Warnings: My bad spelling, some swearing, shounen ai (boy x boy love / gays) Don't like it, don't read it, simple as that. OOCness perhaps?**

Oh well now to the story :)

* * *

**_"Me and you"_**

"13………..13……..13………. Where the hell is the 13?!", Zoro, the green haired young man mumbled to himself as he walked down the road. He checked the number from the little piece of paper for like hundredth time for the last fifteen minutes, just to be sure that he hadn't read it in wrong way. Nope…it still said 13… Zoro had been searching for a while now and still hadn't found it. Oh, found what. Well his new "home". The apartment that he was supposed to share with few people he didn't know yet. And he wasn't too enthusiastic to get to know them at all. To put it shortly, Zoro wasn't fan of socializing.

He was 18 years old, and excellent in kendo. Or at least in his last school he was the captain of his kendo club. He was tall, well build, handsome, maybe a bit scary looking, aaaaand he was helplessly lost.

Shrugging he tugged at the strap of his large bag, which contained his every possession, so the bag would fall off. In his other hand he carried his three katanas, which were probably the most expensive things he had. They were very beautiful, but if you weren't careful with them you would get hurt.

"I swear that if I don't soon find that goddamned-", Zoro started but was cut off when he suddenly bumped in to something. Or rather someone. Zoro succeeded in keeping his balance, but the other person fell to the ground with a yelp.

Zoro looked down at the person and immediately noticed the blonde hair that was pretty bright looking, compared to her…? It probably was her since the yelp had been so high noted and the person looked kind of girly, now on her knees, still not showing her face to Zoro.

"I'm sorry, I didn't see--"

"Thanks a lot shit head! Now I'm going to be even more late!", the blonde girl shouted in rather….well in more deep voice than what the yelp had been. Oh my god! It wasn't 'she'!! It was a 'he'! Zoro's attitude immediately changed when he noticed that it was a boy. His eyes narrowed just a little bit and he seemed a lot more threatening.

"It was your own damn fault for bumping at me!", Zoro snapped back already really irritated. If the blonde was going to treat him like this, then he wasn't going to just accept it. No, he was going to fight back!

The blonde glared at the green haired man and then got back to his feet, dusting his clothes just to be sure that he hadn't gotten dirt on them. Now when he was standing, he still was shorter than Zoro, at least about half a head. And he still looked slightly petite, at least to Zoro. The way the blonde's impossible blue eyes seemed to be in fire could have probably scared off most of the men in the town, but the green haired youth wasn't scared a bit.

"Pfff. What ever. You just keep on telling that to yourself, and I'll hope that I'll never see your ugly face again. And it was your fault.", the blonde said picking his small packet from the ground that he had seemed to drop there when he fell, and then with final icy glare to Zoro he run off to the direction where the afore mentioned had just come.

Zoro looked after the weird blond, and turned away only after he couldn't see him anymore. Then he turned to look to the way he was walking and checked the number of the house.

"16…and there's 18…. So I've already walked past it. Just my luck…", he mumbled as he turned around and started to walk back, tugging slightly at the strap of his bag again.

The blonde had surely been a weird person… well it wasn't like he was going to see him ever again! ….right?

Finally! The apartment number 13. Why did it have to be the bad-luck number? Oh well, he was kind of lucky that he had found the house at all with out the help of police or something. He didn't want to admit it… but he found it really easy to get lost. It was kind of miracle that he did find his classrooms in school. He could just pray that the miracle would happen in his new school as well.

Snapping out of his thoughts, Zoro started to make his way to the front door. There was bike leaning to the wall, pretty near the door. And well nursed rosebushes were decorating the sides of the walking route to the said door. It didn't look that bad from the outside. It was an pretty old looking apartment, with no garage. It was a red colored brick house. The window shades were white, and it was a very common looking house. Maybe he would even enjoy his stay in here.

Zoro arrived to the door, but didn't know what he should do. Should he knock or just walk in? He did live in here from now on. But maybe knocking would be more polite… So he knocked softly to the door. Then after a while, when there was no response, he knocked a bit harder.

A strange squealing sound was heard, before there was a loud thump and then the sound of running. And before Zoro even registered that the door had opened, he found something glomping him. But since he was a lot taller than the…thing that attacked him, the attacker only reached his middle. In his shock, Zoro almost dropped his beloved swords too. And if that had happened, the thing around his middle would be about dead right now. He looked down and only saw a mop of black hair. Blinking Zoro didn't know how to react. Maybe it was a human.

"Luffy! Let him go!", a boy's voice shouted from the house, and a moment later another black haired boy stepped outside. But unlike the silky looking hair that the boy - who was still hugging Zoro - had, the other boy's hair was more curly and longer, about shoulder length. And he had very funny looking long nose.

"Awww…but I like him already!", the boy whined letting go of Zoro and practically bouncing to the curly haired one, hugging him around neck and nuzzling to the said neck, before turning to look at Zoro. The boy, Luffy was it? Had large and innocent dark eyes, and a scar under his left eye. Wonder where that came from. He had jean shorts and a large red t-shirt that was partly falling over one of his shoulders.

The other boy moved his hands around Luffy's waist, like trying to confirm that Luffy wouldn't get to attack the green haired youth again. He had pen behind his right ear, and Zoro couldn't see much of his clothing, since Luffy was standing on the way.

"So, are you the new guy?", the long nosed teen asked, still keeping the more energetic one in one place.

Zoro looked this all with calm expression. He had already regained his normal blank expression, after being little surprised of the hug-attack.

"Yeah. I think this is the right place…", he said examining the two younger teens.

"It's nice to meet you. My name's Usopp, but you can call me the Great Captain Usopp, and this here is Luffy. Why don't you come inside? It must be boring to just stand there.", the taller of the younger boys said, moving inside the house, practically dragging Luffy with him.

Captain? Oh well, he would probably understand in one point. It seemed slightly weird that how close the two boys seemed to be, but somehow it was amusing on the same time. Dragging his bag with him, Zoro walked inside behind the two. Usopp had decided that it was safe to let go of the smaller boy once he had closed the door, and now Luffy was following Zoro's every move from safe distance.

Zoro didn't quite get what was so interesting in him, but the boy seemed weird enough, and seemed to be easily amused.

"Is it him?", someone shouted from another room, not really sounding that interested. It was a girl's voice, that was sure.

"Yeah! He's here! Umm…what was your name again?", Usopp asked from Zoro, turning to look at him.

It took a while from Zoro to get the question, since he was too busy scanning the room. It wasn't even a room thought… Just a narrowed corridor. In the other end there was stairs and on the other end was an open door to a room, probably kitchen. Then straight opposite from the front door was another door, which went probably to the living room. "It's Zoro.", he finally said looking at Usopp.

"Zoro! Wooow! That's a cool name!", Luffy said, or squealed in delight as he apparently thought that 'Zoro' was really cool name. It sounded all ninja like. At least to Luffy.

"Uh…well, I think so…", Zoro said scratching the back of his head nervously, and then turning to look behind him as he heard foot steps. It was a girl. She was shorter than Zoro. Maybe about the height of Luffy. Her orange shoulder length hair moved softly around as she took steps, and then finally stopped in front of Zoro.

Leaning forwards and placing her hands to her hips, she examined the green haired youth from head to toes, and then nodded in approval.

"Okay. You can stay. But remember this. First. The room, which has the door with the posters is mine, do NOT enter that room, even if someone threatened your life. Secondly, my word here is law, do NOT talk back to me. I don't like that. And the third thing, you'll have to pay your rent in time. Well I can always borrow you some money, but the interest will be ten times the original amount. Oh and my name's Nami, welcome!", she said, smiling all the time, especially at the loan part. Zoro made a mental note to never borrow anything from this witch.

"The Great Captain Usopp's room is the one in the farthest end of the corridor. I advice you to not enter, since I have a giant rat army there to keep every uninvited guest outside!", Usopp explained, taking a random pose, which he thought was cool.

"I share a room with Usopp! But I've never saw those giant rats…", Luffy said getting a confused expression on his face, and scratching his head.

Usopp bit his lip as he thought for a next thing to say, which would obviously be a lie too. "Umm…well…You just haven't seen them, since I! ….I….keep them in my sock-drawer!!", he announced striking a pose again.

"Woooow!! I never knew we had giant rats in our room!!", Luffy said jumping in one place with excitement. Usopp continued to tell to Luffy about the rats, and how he had got them when he had been hiking in the jungle with only one bread and a pack of matches.

Zoro decided to ignore them as he turned to look at Nami. "So where's my room?", he asked getting tired of carrying his bag around.

"Hm? Oh, it's the only empty looking door. My has those posters, Usopp and Luffy's room has pictures and paintings, and Sanji's door is the one with the fish drawing.", after seeing Zoro's expression that clearly said "Drawing?", she giggled softly and scratched the back of her head nervously. "It's a long story that contains one bored Luffy, few stolen crayons and the innocent door."

"Okay… Well I'll throw my things in my new room.", Zoro said, and with out waiting for an answer, he walked to the stairs and got to upstairs. He looked around and noticed that the closest door to the stairs was on the left side and had the drawing of a fish. It was a rather childish drawing. If he hadn't been told that it was fish he probably wouldn't have even guessed. The room next to it had posters of movie stars and some singers. Across from them was a door with a sign that read 'WC', so it probably was the bathroom, and next to it was the door with nothing on it. So the last door on the right was probably Usopp and Luffy's.

Zoro moved to his door and opened it peeking inside. He had to put the lights on before he could see clearly. There wasn't much in the room, but it was comfy enough. One bed, one desk, chair, drawer and ugly pink curtains. Zoro frowned at them and decided to burn them when he had time.

He placed his bag to middle of the room and his swords he placed to lean to the table and then sat to the bed. It wasn't too soft, but not too hard either. Perfect.

On that moment Zoro's stomach gave a loud sound, which informed him of his hunger he had been ignoring for a while now. He hadn't brought any food with him, so he was pretty much starving right now. He decided to go and check if he would have anything from the kitchen. He would go to grocery shopping tomorrow, it was late enough now.

Getting up from the bed he walked down the stairs and peeked in to the living room.

On the mean while, Luffy had curled up to Usopp's lap watching the cartoons with his friend. From time to time he would point to the TV screen with his index finger and shout something random like, "Look Usopp! A pink cat!" or "Look Usopp! That ship's so cool.".

Usopp just nodded and tried to tell about his adventures when he saw that Luffy wasn't too distracted by the TV show.. The only one who probably believed Usopp's stories was Luffy, since well….Luffy wasn't the brightest one of them. Or of any people in the world.

When Usopp noticed something moving close the door, he turned to look to there and noticed Zoro. "Ha haa! Have you come back to listen to the Great Captain Usopp-sama's stories?", he asked in a loud voice, striking a pose which looked pretty amusing since Luffy was still sitting on his lap.

Zoro let himself smile slightly at the sight and shacked his head. "Nah. I was on my way to the kitchen.", and then he turned to walk towards the kitchen hearing Luffy's squealing as he saw something cute in the TV and Usopp's disappointed moan as he leaned to Luffy's shoulder and continued to watch the TV with his friend.

As Zoro got closer to the kitchen, a sound of happy humming got louder. Who could it be? It didn't sound like Nami. Maybe it was this Sanji guy they had been talking about. Maybe he would know what there was to eat in the house.

"Excuse me, but--", Zoro's voice died as he noticed the too familiar blonde staring at him, having stopped his cooking as someone dared to enter HIS kitchen. There was a short moment of silence and then…

"YOU!??!"

* * *

Well there wasn't much yet. I just thought this would be perfect place for cliffhanger n.n;; And UsoLu is love :insert heart here: Oh and remember to review! Love you all! 


	2. Maybe even 'us'

Sorry that I make Sanji sound so…feminine, but I love feminine Sanji xD Aaaand this chapter is probably from , but so are my other stories too, in my opinion :/ Hopefully you like!

* * *

**_Maybe even 'us'_**

"YOU!?"

Zoro just stared at the blonde with his mouth still open. Had he mentioned earlier that maybe he would enjoy his stay in this house? Well now he was ready to eat his words…

"What are you doing in my kitchen?!", the blonde, shouted on top of his lungs, turning to face Zoro, the large kitchen knife still in his hand, as his cooking moment had been broken. He thought of the kitchen as his private heaven, and he didn't like it when some random fathead from the street just decided to walk in it. He just wouldn't tolerate it. Especially when the uninvited guest was as weird looking as that green head.

"I was hungry…?", Zoro said, unsure of how he was supposed to react. That had been happening a lot today. And what the blonde was doing in the kitchen in the first place? Unless…he was the 'Sanji' Nami had been talking about earlier.

"When you're hungry you usually go get food, from your _OWN _kitchen in your _OWN _house!", Sanji spat to the green haired youth, not even noticing that he was pointing with the kitchen knife at the said teen. As an reflex Zoro raised his hands up, trying to sign that he wasn't trying to fight, looking at the very pointy knife. He didn't want to know what it would be feel to have that knife in his stomach or somewhere else.

"Well, unfortunately, I do live in here.", Zoro then said after noticing that Sanji wasn't attacking, but he still kept his hands up. He would have to remove that knife from the blonde's hand. If he had known that something like this would happen, he would have brought his swords down with him. A knife like that wouldn't even be called an opponent for his three swords.

"_What?!_ Since when?", Sanji asked little bewildered of the thought that he would have to live with this…this… he didn't even find a good word to describe the boy in front of him. He didn't know why he felt so aggressive, but it just felt a natural thing to do. He felt like the green haired youth was invading his personal space just with his being. And maybe he was a bit angry about the earlier accident. He had started to make the dinner a bit late 'cause of that.

Zoro sighed in relief when Sanji started to low his "weapon". "I moved here today.", he stated calmly, but still didn't dare to step in the actual kitchen.

Sanji blinked and just seemed to accept that as an reason enough for the other to be in the house in first place. He didn't like the youth at all, but Nami-swan had said earlier that she accepted him moving here, so he wasn't going to say anything against Nami's wish. Relaxing a bit, Sanji turned back to his cooking and continued it, following Zoro's moves from the corner of his eye.

Zoro slowly lowered his hands back down, and then continued his way to the fridge.

"Lunch is ready soon…", Sanji mumbled not even looking at Zoro's direction. But our green haired hero ignored the voice and opened the fridge and looked inside of it. Sanji seemed to get bit tense as he heard the door opening and after awhile closing. How dared the other ignore him? Soon Zoro found an apple from the little basket on the table, beside the fridge, and with it he moved to sit to the table.

There was a moment of silence, where could only be heard little chopping sounds as Sanji chopped some carrots in the soup, and the munching sound of Zoro eating the apple. After Zoro had eaten about half of the apple, he stopped and examined the blonde.

"When I first saw you, you looked feminine enough, but now when I see you cooking for the whole group I--"

Zoro didn't have time to end his sentence as he was literally thrown out of the kitchen.

"Just shut your damn mouth and go to hell!!", Sanji shouted and marched back in to the kitchen, growling silently. Who hell the new guy thought he was?! He wasn't feminine damnit!! No in f-ing way. He didn't even notice the slight blush that had rose to his cheeks as he angrily continued to chop the carrots.

Zoro rubbed his head from where he had hit it to the wall. For such a feminine guy, Sanji surely had lots of power. Oh well, no need to fight since he got the apple, and the dinner was going to be ready soon. Was it mentioned earlier how lazy Zoro was? Well he was really lazy. He wouldn't so anything unnecessary that would cause him to lose too much energy. And fighting drained energy.

Suddenly a silent yelp and then hiss of pain was heard from the kitchen. Zoro rose from the floor rubbing the sore places he had got and then peeked carefully inside the kitchen again. He saw Sanji just opening the water tap, and when the blonde heard him he turned to look to the way of the door. The sight was somewhat adorable, with the blonde keeping his index finger in his mouth, since he had apparently injured it, and his cheeks still slightly red from the earlier thoughts and events.

"What are you still doing in here?!", Sanji hissed to Zoro, the finger still in his mouth. The blonde really looked pissed. And he had his reasons too to be angry. This was a first time in years that he accidentally cut his finger, or injured his hands in anyway. He was going to be the best cook in Japan, and to do that, he needed good hands.

"Well you sounded like you got hurt and decided to see what happened. Not like I would care if you cut off your arms or anything…", Zoro said, not trying to give the image that he had been worried. Well maybe he had been slightly worried…just a teeny-weeny bit…

"Hmph. Well I don't need you here to laugh at me, so get lost already so I can finish making our dinner.", Sanji said closing the tap, even thought he hadn't even washed the cut in his finger, but he didn't want to look weak in front of the green haired youth, so he decided to just ignore the cut.

"Whatever…", Zoro said frowning a bit, and then with final glance at the blonde he finally walked back to the living room, deciding to wait there.

"Yo, Zoro!", Luffy greeted him with a bright smile when he noticed the said boy.

"I guess you met Sanji. At least that's the image we got with all the noises. Did you in any case mention something about his appearance?", Usopp asked with a wide grin, knowing that it was a touchy subject for the blonde. And Zoro wasn't the first one to get his ass kicked for mentioning his…girly appearance. Well he seemed a bit girly, ass long as he kept his mouth shut.

"Uhh…I might have said something…", Zoro said and walked to one of the seats and sat down looking at the TV. It seemed like the cartoons had ended, and since Luffy wasn't distracted by them, he was a bit bored. And an bored Luffy was the restless Luffy.

"Usopp…is the dinner ready soon?", Luffy asked in a bit whiny tone, twisting himself so he could look in the taller boy's eyes with his own dark innocent ones.

"The dinner will be ready when Sanji says so. You should already know that. I've told it about everyday to you.", Usopp said sighing and brushing some dark bangs from Luffy's face. Luffy pouted slightly, nuzzling to Usopp's neck before relaxing in one place leaning heavily to the other boy.

"But why can't it be ready right away when I'm hungry?", he said still pouting, which was really adorable looking, even thought Luffy tried to look angry.

Usopp tried to look away from the pouty expression of his boyfriend. Oh yeah.. I think I forgot to mention that they were together. They had been for an half an year already. But back to the present. Finally giving up, Usopp sighed and then smiled to the smaller boy. "Don't ya worry! The great captain Usopp-sama will get you food in no time!", Usopp said hugging Luffy and nuzzling to his cheek.

Luffy's expression brightened right away and he giggled in delight. "Really! Yay! Usopp you're the best! Can I get the food now?", Luffy asked using his greatest weapon… the infamous uke eyes syndrome. Never had the "great captain Usopp-sama" could win that technique.

Usopp scratched his head little nervously. "Umm… You'll have to wait for a few minutes, so my two thousand minions can carry all the food in the town in to our kitchen!", he then said seeming proud of his lie, although Luffy didn't know it was a lie and his eyes seemed to sparkle just of the idea of having so much food!

On the other side of the living room, Zoro sighed and decided to ignore the two. He didn't exactly know how things worked in this house, but there surely was something between those two, and he wasn't too enthusiastic to follow their doings. So instead of that, he tried to concentrate on the TV-show. But in about half an minute he was already bored. And slowly his thoughts started to drift back to the certain blonde he had only met today, and had only fought with him, but still somehow the other seemed to have already got his place in the green haired youth's mind…

Sanji sighed after he couldn't hear Zoro's steps anymore. He stopped the chopping and then added the carrots in the pot on the stove. The wound in his finger stung a bit, but it wouldn't kill him. It was that damn block head's fault! He had been thinking of the green haired youth and that's why he hadn't concentrated enough on the task in hand.

Trying hard to ignore the thoughts of Zoro, Sanji added few spices in the soup and then tasted it. Perfect, like always. And only the best for his lovely Nami-san! At the thought of Nami, Sanji made a silent squealing sound and almost dropped the lid of the pot to the floor.

"Hmm…that was close…", he said to himself, and then put the lid on it's right place. The food would be ready in about 10 minutes. While he was waiting, Sanji walked to one of the cabinets and took first aid kit from there. He put band aid on his finger and then placed the first aid kit back in the cabinet, where he had took it from. He examined his finger and nodded in approval. It would do for now. Going to another cabinet he took few plates from there and placed them to the table.

"Dinner's ready!!", Sanji shouted to the others in the house, and then after putting gloves on he moved the pot on the table too.

When Luffy heard the word 'Dinner', he snapped out of the, whatever world they had been in with Usopp and jumped up and to the floor.

"FOOD!!!", he shouted happily and then run to the kitchen, leaving an sighing Usopp and wide eyed Zoro behind him.

"Is….he always like that..?", Zoro asked, slowly turning to look at Usopp. The dark haired youth had been really quiet and calm just few seconds ago, but right away when someone mentioned food, he got all hyper again.

"Yeah. You'll get used to it.", Usopp said, but Zoro didn't know if this was an lie too. How could someone possibly live with someone like that for everyday? Oh well, it was finally time to eat.

Just then Nami rushed to the door, and noticed that Zoro and Usopp still were in the living room. "If I were you, I would hurry up or there's no food to eat!", she said and then continued towards the kitchen. Moment later Usopp shot to his feets and run after the orange haired girl. Zoro then followed little slower. Wondering where the food was going to disappear, if he didn't hurry…

Well now he knew where… Right away when Luffy had sat to his place and Sanji had given him his plate, the dark haired boy had started to almost literally inhale his food, which wasn't a pretty sight. Zoro stared at the sight, and then swallowing he tried to keep his breakfast in his stomach. He walked to one of the empty places and was about to sit down, when he was suddenly kicked aside, and straight to the floor.

"Don't sit on Nami-swan's chair!", Sanji hissed, and then turned to the now arriving girl with idiotic smile.

Nami swept a loose bang of hair behind her ear, but almost right away it fell back to it's original place. "Thank you, Sanji-kun.", she said and sat to the chair Sanji had been protecting.

Zoro glared from the floor, but didn't say anything as he got up and searched new chair to sit on. When everyone else had had their foods, Sanji then gave Zoro his food with almost an death glare. As if he was saying 'you're lucky that you even get food from me.'. Zoro turned to look away and took his spoon. Maybe it had been bad idea to get on the blonde's bad side.

Sanji took his own plate and stood beside the others, waiting for them to start eating, before he would. The most interesting part in cooking was to see the eater's expressions.

"Mm! This is good like always, Sanji-kun.", Nami said with an bright smile, knowing that the blonde would feel down if she didn't say it aloud. It really was good! So she wasn't lying or anything.

"Mmh mooh mih mooh!", Luffy said with his mouth full of something, and since it probably was soup, he couldn't open his mouth to speak.

"As good as the great cook of Great Captain Usopp-sama's crew always makes the food taste!", Usopp said, pointing to the ceiling with his spoon, before continuing to eat the soup.

Sanji shone right a little sun as he listened to the praises. He knew that his friends liked the food, but it always felt good to hear it too. Then he turned to look at Zoro, like he was waiting for something.

Zoro tasted the soup. Not bad. Actually, he hadn't never tasted a soup like this one. He was about to take another spoonful of the food, when he felt that he was being watched. He looked up and saw Sanji following his every move. He raised one of his eyebrows in questioning sign.

The other's – well not Luffy – stopped eating and turned to look at Zoro.

Now Zoro was getting really confused. Why everyone stared at him like that?!

Sanji bit his lip, as he nervously changed his weight from foot to another. He didn't know why, but he wanted to know Zoro's opinion of his food. It felt somehow important.

"What?!", Zoro finally snapped wanting to know if he had something on his face, or if he suddenly had growth second head or something!

Sanji looked down, looking a little defeated. "Nothing. I'll eat in my room.", he said, walking away from the kitchen, feeling a slight pang in his heart. He didn't know what this feeling was. Was he upset because Zoro didn't seem to think of his food in any special way? Or because he couldn't get any kind of opinion out of him. Or maybe it was something else…

Nami sighed dramatically after he knew that Sanji couldn't hear them anymore. "Great! Now you've done it!", she moaned rubbing her temples.

"What?! What did I do?", Zoro said, still totally puzzled of what had happened.

"You probably don't know it, but the cook's pride is the meaning of life for Sanji.", Usopp commented, and then continued to eat his food, trying to finish it, before Luffy would get hungry again and would start to try and grab his.

"And?", Zoro asked, still not getting it. Well he wasn't a cook, how could he have known something like that?!

"It means that because of your stupidity, Sanji feels down, fathead.", Nami said and then took another spoonful of the soup and continued to eat rather slowly. She knew that Luffy wouldn't dare to try to steal her food after what had happened last time. It had been the first and last time Luffy had tried to steal from Nami.

"So? It's his problem…", Zoro said continuing to eat. Well he did feel slightly bad… But he wasn't going to apologize or anything. Geez, that was something….that girls would do! The food was good thought…

"I would advice you to apologize before next dinner…", Nami said casually as if she was talking about weather.

So not apologizing for Sanji meant that he wasn't going to eat? Great… Zoro glanced at the other people on the table, and after noticing that everyone was looking at him, as waiting for him to go after the blonde he sighed and slammed the spoon to the table.

"Okay, okay! I'll go damnit…", he muttered and standing up he walked after the blonde.

Nami watched after the green head, and then turned to Usopp with a wide grin. "_Sooo_…200 jens says that something interesting is going to happen in about week.", she said still grinning like cat who just got the bird.

* * *

omg :'D Oh well. Thanks for reading and please review! 


	3. Stargazing

I know this might be little slow fic, but the romance is coming \o/ at least part of it xD So don't ya worry! Sorry if it's a bit short, but I thought that that would be a perfect place to stop it.

* * *

"The whole house is full of morons…", Zoro mumbled as he stomped towards the stairs, assuming that Sanji had gone to his own room like he had said. But he stopped when he heard door closing quietly in the living room. Zoro took few steps backwards and looked inside the said room. He saw something that was probably the blonde behind the window, before the figure disappeared to the side.

Little puzzled of how Sanji got to the backyard so quickly, Zoro walked to the window.

"huh? It's not a window…it's a glass door…or something…", he said to himself and then slid the door open. The first thing he noticed was that the air had gotten chillier and a bit darker. But he didn't see the blonde anywhere.

"Where did he go now…", Zoro muttered as he was about to walk deeper to the backyard, but then heard noises above him. The roof. Had Sanji gone to the roof?! Zoro looked to his right side and noticed ladders, which had been positioned against the wall. He moved to them, and first tested if they were safe, before starting to climb up.

Sanji sat on the roof, like Zoro had guessed. He hadn't felt like going to his dark and lonely room, so he decided to come up and wait for the stars. It wouldn't be too long from now. He had left the bowl in the living room, 'cause it would be on the way when climbing up here.

This was the place he came when he felt like calming down and trying to get what had happened. And now he really felt like wanting to know what was happening! He "met" a strange guy on the street, then on the next moment, that guy was living with them, and insulting him! And then when he had waited for Zoro's opinion of his food, the dumbass hadn't said anything but 'what'.

And he felt really disappointed at himself for not succeeding at getting any kind of opinion out of the green haired youth. He had really waited to hear it, since he knew that his friends were going to say the same things every time, but now he remembered how exciting it was to cook for new people. He had stopped the cooking club in school after he had to get job, and he needed all the time for that. His job didn't include cooking either. When you were selling tickets in the local movie theatre, you didn't have to cook anything.

"The sunset sure is pretty."

Sanji startled to the sudden voice behind him, and almost fell down, but luckily Zoro got hold of his shoulder.

"Wow, easy now.", Zoro said as he waited for Sanji to regain his balance before he let go of the shoulder. Sanji turned to glare at Zoro.

"What are you doing here….marimo head…", Sanji said, adding the last part after he eyed Zoro's hair.

"Marimo?", Zoro said and then chuckled. No one had ever dared to call him with any names, but maybe Sanji just wasn't aware of Zoro's whole nature by now. That would explain it.

Sanji blushed slightly when Zoro laughed at something that was meant to be insult. He looked away from the other youth and pulled his legs up, wrapping his arms around them and resting his chin against his knees.

"Ah, I'm sorry. It just sounded so weird.", Zoro said, noticing that Sanji was sulking again. They had known each other for few hours, and already Zoro wanted to know what was going throught in that pretty blonde head.

_'Gah…again these weird thoughts…'_, Zoro said mentally to himself. He didn't know why he would think a boy looked cute, or why he sometimes found himself checking guys on the streets. It seemed so weird…but so right in some strange way. Well Zoro's philosophy was to ignore everything too complicated.

Sanji ignored Zoro, and pushed his hand in his pocket. He pulled out a pack of cigarettes and lighter. He put one of them in his mouth and then carefully lighted the tip of it, before placing the lighter and the pack back to his pocket. He drew deep breath, and then exhaled a puff of smoke.

Smoking was a bad habit he had picked up when he was still a child. When he still lived with Zeff it started with just some stress relieving. But then he got hooked in to the nicotine and…well…here he was.

Zeff was the old man who taught him to cook. He was like second father to him… since his ral parents were---

"Hey! That's mine!", Sanji shouted after he was popped out of his thoughts and he registered what had happened.

"I don't care. Smoking is bad for your health.", Zoro said and threw the cigarette down from the roof.

Sanji looked after it blinking. Then he turned to look at Zoro with his only visible eye, his other eye was under that blonde silky looking hair.

"You do realize that that could start a fire…?", Sanji said, the confuse taking over the growing anger.

"Oh yeah….oh well.", Zoro said and then lied down to his back, keeping himself on the roof with his legs. He looked to the sky. The first stars could already be seen in the darkest part of the sky.

"Stupid marimo head…", Sanji said, with an something that could almost be called an pout. He lied down too, of course keeping the safe distance between him and Zoro, and gazed to the sky too. It was kind of peaceful. Who would have thought that Zoro liked something like this.

Zoro could almost feel how Sanji finally lowered his barriers a bit. But he still wondered why the blonde had been so angry to him. Well beside the point that he had called him girlish.

Zoro turned his head towards Sanji, and examined the boy. Blonde hair – that was definitely unbelievable soft!! At least it looked like it - , sky blue eyes that seemed to be windows to the blonde's very soul, slightly funny looking, curly, eyebrow, at least on the side of the face that could be seen, graceful features, soft looking full lips. If he had only little higher voice and you dressed him in a skirt, you would think of him as a girl.

Sanji moved a bit, feeling nervous under Zoro's gaze. What was the other looking at? When Sanji moved, Zoro noticed something.

"What's that?", he asked turning around so he was on his stomach. He reached out towards Sanji's face, and softly brushed the blonde hair away from the face. Sanji closed his eyes in reflex, and when he felt that Zoro was touching his hair, his heart seemed to speed up. He quickly shushed Zoro's hand away and moved his head from Zoro's reach.

Now Zoro was sure of it. There was one painful looking scar on Sanji's face, right beside the eye. It was hid under the hair, so no one could see it. But Zoro had sawn it. Where had it come?

"Where did you get that scar?", he asked, feeling somehow curious.

Sanji moved away from Zoro a bit, but then turned to face the green haired youth. He looked down and bit his lip, before whispering something so quietly that Zoro couldn't hear it.

"What was that? I didn't quite hear.", Zoro said lying down again, on his side too so he could still see Sanji.

"Car accident…", Sanji said, still in quiet voice, but now Zoro could at least hear it. Sanji didn't know why he was telling anything to the new guy, but he somehow felt like he had to tell it, and that he could trust Zoro for not laughing at him or telling everyone about anything. Even Nami didn't know about his past. And the scar was there to remind him of something he had lost.

"Car accident?", Zoro asked, not wanting to press Sanji to tell him that seemed like a painful memory, but still wanted to hear it.

"Yeah…I don't remember anything about it… I was still just a kid…", Sanji started with audible voice. "My family…my whole family died in that accident… I was the only survivor.", Sanji said and closed his eyes, trying to calm his nerves. Of course it didn't affect him so much since he didn't even remember what his family looked like, but he still missed them.

"Oh…", was Zoro's simply answer. "I'm…sorry that I asked…", he then mumbled in, what he hoped was an apolitical tone. He wasn't good in socializing. Or at least with comforting or crying. He never cried, and he didn't know what to do to someone who cried. He could just hope that Sanji wouldn't start to cry.

"No...it's okay." , Sanji said and sighed defeated. But startled a little when he felt Zoro touching his hair again.

Zoro gave something that could almost be classified as an smile to Sanji, and then turned back to the task in hand. He softly brushed the blonde hair from the way again, but this time too Sanji closed his eyes. Zoro blinked to this, but then softly trailed the scar with his finger tips.

"Open your eyes.", Zoro said, trying to not sound too commanding. Sanji just shook his head slightly and kept his eyes closed. Zoro sighed, he didn't have energy to start to fight anymore. "Just open them. I just want to see them."

Sanji seemed to think about this for a moment, and then slowly opened his eyes, and looked to Zoro. But his other eye didn't move at all, even when the other examined Zoro's face. The hided eye was really light blue. Like…it was blind or something. So Sanji had blinded his eye in the car accident, and was now hiding it behind his hair. Zoro gave a smile, or grin, something between them, to Sanji.

"Don't worry, your secret's safe with me.", he said and brushed the hair bang to it's right place, before withdrawing his hand back.

Sanji closed his eyes, when Zoro touched his hair again. It was strange how they were acting. But somehow the gentle way Zoro's fingers brushed against his skin and hair, felt nice. He felt warm inside, and a slight blush rose to his cheeks. The blush only darkened at Zoro's words, and gratefully he nodded with a soft smile. He knew that Zoro wouldn't break his promise. The blindness was his darkest secret.

Zoro looked to the sky and the stars were now fully visible. He didn't notice Sanji's blush as he tried to find familiar patterns from the stars.

"Oh! And your food.", Zoro said after remembering. He turned his head towards Sanji. "It was delicious.", he said with a smile, and then turned back to his stargazing.

Sanji's eyes widened when he heard this. A second later his eyes fluttered half close and a soft smile rose to his face. Maybe this would be a start of a beautiful friendship.

* * *

D: Sorry if it's total crap. I think I liked it a bit -- And I really think Sanji's left eye is blind O.o it's never shown, and the blindness would fit in perfectly. Tell me your opinions via reviews!! -0- I almost made Nami shout "Are you two kissing yet?!" in the end and it would have broken the atmosphere totally xD but then I decided to not. And am I the only one, or is Sanji having a crush for our favorite swordsman?

And sorry that there's no UsoLu or Nami in this chapter :E


	4. First morning

Kinda boring chapter…probably..I didn't read it ;; Oh well, hopefully you like this writer's block chapter :)

* * *

**'First morning'**

On the meanwhile when Zoro and Sanji were sitting on the roof, the others inside the house got bored.

"What takes them so long?", Usopp asked leaning to the back of the couch, having a lapful of Luffy on him.

Nami was still smirking like a Cheshire cat. "Well Usopp, my dear friend, what do _you_ think they are doing?", she asked and then giggled in quite a psychotic way.

Usopp could almost feel the big sweat drop on his head as he thought of the obvious thing Nami was talking about. "Uh... Well I really doubt that that's what--"

"What are they doing, Nami?", Luffy asked after being quiet for to long, and he was curious about what they were talking about.

"Ummm…Why don't you ask from Usopp?", Nami said, not wanting to be the one to stain Luffy's innocent mind.

Luffy tilted his head to a side blinking. Then he turned back to Usopp, his eyes obviously asking the same question from the older boy now.

"Well…you know…they….they're….ehh…hugging!"

"Hugging?! That's great!", Luffy squealed and then nuzzled to Usopp, wrapping his arms around his boyfriend's neck. Usopp took tighter hold around Luffy's waist, fearing that the other would fall down with all that jumping and squirming.

Luffy smiled brightly and then leaned to Usopp and gave a soft and slightly shy looking butterfly kiss to his cheek. Then he quickly nuzzled to Usopp's neck giggling softly. Usopp on other hand blushed and then run his fingers through the smaller boy's dark hair.

Nami had to bit his tongue to not squeal in delight. Those two were just too cute! It was little strange how they still were quite shy about things like kissing, since they had been together for like…half an year or something. Well anyway, the way they were acting was incredibly cute!

A sudden thump was heard from the outside, and Nami and Usopp turned to look towards the glass door.

"Stupid fathead!! I would have died!!!", was heard the angry voice of Sanji, then another thump almost right after the first one.

"Ahh…sorry.", Zoro said laughing and ruffled Sanji's blonde locks. Then he walked to the glass door and opened it, hearing Sanji's growling behind him.

Sanji combed his hair with his hand trying to get it in it's right place again. He had dropped from the ladders when he had been almost half way down. After he got his hair look nice again, he walked quickly after the other and closed the glass door behind him. Ahhh The warmness of the house was heaven after that cold roof. Noticing that everyone were sitting in the living room, he flashed a quick smile to them.

Nami smiled softly to Sanji and then nodded in approval to Zoro. She would win this bet if Zoro and Sanji would act civil around each other. And after seeing Sanji smile like that, she knew that Usopp's 200 Jens were almost already her.

"Okay everyone. Tomorrow's Sunday, but just because you don't have school, it's not a good excuse to not get well earned beauty sleeps.", Nami informed. Well really she just wanted to save few Jens with saving electricity, but if she said that, wouldn't it seem like she didn't care for anything else than money? Hm? And that wasn't true. She did like other things too besides money, like the things she could buy with the money, or making bets she knew she would surely win…and get money… Well you got the point.

"Of course, Nami-swuan!", Sanji cooed and taking his now cold food from the table, he walked to the kitchen to wash it, and then he would get ready for the bed.

Zoro watched after the blonde and sighed, scratching his head. "Yeah, that sound like a good plan.", he muttered and then turned to look at the girl and the two boys again. "See ya on the morning.", he said and yawning he walked to the stairs. The day had been exhausting. And now he didn't want anything more than to sleep…well maybe he would prefer to sleep with—guh…not again… Maybe the thoughts were caused by his sleepy state of mind. Yeah, it had to be that.

Usopp yawned and then poked the strangely quiet Luffy. "Oi, Luffy. Let's go to sleep. Luffy?", Usopp said and gently pushed Luffy a bit apart from him. The smaller boy was fast a sleep, looking like little angel. He had fallen asleep while they had been waiting for the two other boys. Usopp smiled gently, and then turned Luffy so that he could get hold from under his knees and neck. Bridal style kind of way.

"We'll be off too. Hero here passed out already.", Usopp said to Nami as he made sure that Luffy wasn't in uncomfortable position, and that his head was leaning to his shoulder. Then he with final 'Good night', he walked to the stairs after Zoro.

Nami smiled at the two, and then turning off the lights from the room, she too got upstairs and to her room to get ready for the night.

-this is a freaking line that wont show up no matter what I try-

Zoro yawned again when he got in his room. Soon he would get some rest…at last. He changed in to his……what you would call them. Night clothes? They were just slack grey pants. He had nothing more on him as he slept, which left his well build muscles in view.

Zoro pulled his toothbrush and some toothpaste from the bag he had opened to the floor. Now where was the bathroom again?

Getting out of his own room, he looked around and soon spotted the door with the 'WC' sign on it. He walked to there in the dark corridor. Someone had closed the lights, but he didn't need them anyways, it wasn't that long distance.

Zoro opened the door and went in to brush his teeth. He heard a door opening in the corridor, but paid it no attention as he started to brush his teeth, resting his other arm on his waist.

Suddenly someone opened the door, and Zoro turned to look who it was, the toothbrush still in his mouth. What he saw made his eyes widen in surprise, and he had to go through mental battle to not laugh. There in front of him was very bewildered looking Sanji in light blue pajamas, which had little ducks in them. The sight of the blonde in the little too big pajamas was probably more adorable than funny, but Zoro couldn't help it when chuckle escaped his lips.

First Sanji was really surprised when he saw Zoro in the bathroom. He had thought that everyone were already sleeping. But there the other was, in front of him, standing in just some gray pants, brushing his teeth. Sanji blushed furiously after he had caught himself staring at the other.

Coughing, Zoro hid the next chuckle and made room for Sanji to come in and brush his own teeth, continuing to brush his own.

Carefully Sanji walked inside and opened the mirror-drawer thing above the wash-stand. He pulled his own toothbrush and toothpaste from there, and started to brush his teeth.

Zoro followed Sanji's moves from the corner of his eye. The blonde looked so damn cute in those pajamas. He turned to look away quickly when Sanji looked at him.

Sanji wondered what the green haired youth was thinking. If he was laughing for his favorite pair of pajama, he would kick his face in. Of course he wouldn't risk his hands for something as stupid as that.

After short while, which felt like an eternity, Zoro had finished his brushing, and was leaving from the bathroom so he would finally get his rest.

"Good night…"

Zoro wasn't sure if he heard things or if the blonde really had said that. He turned around and saw Sanji looking away stubbornly, still brushing his teeth, seeming like he hadn't said it. But the slight blush on his face gave him away, and Zoro chuckled softly.

"Good night for you too.", he said and then left Sanji in the bathroom and got in his own room. He collapsed to the bed he hadn't even bothered to get ready for sleeping. He could sleep with out blanket for one night; he was too exhausted to do it now.

Using his hands as a pillow, Zoro examined the ceiling, thinking of everything that had happened today. It was only the first day being here, but it felt like eternity already. He could just guess what would happen tomorrow…

-This is another freaking line that wont how up no matter what I try-

Zoro yawned walking after the others, feeling still like he was half way asleep. He looked around him examining the stores around him. He had just a slight idea of why he was here. What had happened you ask? Well… it all started this morning…

"Get your lazy ass up, Zoro!! We are all leaving for the grocery store! And if you want food, you'll come with us!!", Nami's loud could be heard, and a moment later Sanji's cooing over the girl. Did that guy never leave the poor girl alone?

"Did you hear me?! Wake up damnit!!", Nami shouted and kicked the door impatiently. Zoro groaned, but before he had chance to answer his door was banged open and a blur of red and black jumped on him.

"Zoro! Wake up! We are going to go get foooooood!!", Luffy chirped happily lying on top of the bewildered teen.

"Luffy! What did I say about attacking other people!", Usopp shouted from the hallway. Luffy blinked looking towards the open door and then smiling sheepishly to Zoro. "Gomen, gomen!", he said giggling and then disappeared in flash, and from the surprised cry of Usopp, Zoro could tell that the bunch of energy had found new victim for his affection.

And that's what happened on this morning…

They were now in the closest place where they could get food, and it was the shopping centre in the central.

Luffy was running around excitedly shouting 'oooh's and 'aaah's, and Usopp had huge job at trying to keep him from not getting lost or separated from the others.

Zoro run his fingers through his short green hair looking around him. He had never been in here, but the others seemed to know where they were going, so he didn't have to worry about getting lost.

"This way, Marimo head. you should be more careful, you might get lost and no one would find you ever and then we would be forced to live with out your cheering atmosphere.", Sanji said smirking and then walking after the others.

Zoro glared at Sanji's back, but then catched up with him before the blonde had reached the door, and ruffled his hair. It was fun thing to do, since it pissed the blonde pretty much. Then he walked inside the shop, Sanji following behind him.

* * *

Errr….as you can probably see I have no idea where this is going xD They are going to buy food together 3 like family 3 3 Review please! 


	5. Unwanted swimming trip

Writer's block chapter again. Sorry it took so long to write this! But I have some other projects too. Like my one person sub team, Lusikka-subs ;; It just takes a lot of my time to practise to use all the programs needed in good subbing. Hopefully you like this even a bit! And if you have any suggest of where this story would be going or what could happen just review them or PM them to me! I would really appreciate PM's which could give me new ideas!!

* * *

'**_Unwanted swimming trip'_**

"We need some carrots, and potatoes and LUFFY STAY AWAY FROM THAT MEATCOUNTER!!! and then we need…", Sanji listed as he walked around with a shopping cart. He could hear Luffy breaking something and then moment later Usopp apologizing to one of the staff. Sanji sighed. Why did he even take those idiots with him to shop for food? Oh yeah.. Luffy's puppy eyes… no one could resist those.

"Marimo head, can you get the milk?", Sanji asked from the said green haired youth who was walking beside him.

"Why me?", Zoro asked frowning. He wasn't anyone's servant.

"'cause if you won't help me, you won't get food.", Sanji said, in dangerous tone, before turning to Nami who was walking on his other side. "But Nami-swan, you don't have to bother yourself with this!", Sanji said cooing to the girl, his eyes taking the famous heart shapes.

Nami nodded smiling to the blonde haired boy, and then with wave she wandered off to make her own shopping too. First she would have to get camera. Oh the possibilities of having camera in their house! She could sell cute boyxboy photos to the fangirl club's members. She was going to be rich!

Zoro watched the orange haired girl walk away whistling happily. That woman was up to something. Zoro could almost smell it.

"Well, are you getting that damn milk or not!", Sanji snapped to Zoro, as if he hadn't said anything to Nami just a moment ago.

Zoro turned to look at the glaring blonde. He sighed running his fingers through his hair, again, and then walked of muttering something about 'blondes' and 'strangling'.

Sanji just watched after the taller boy with soft smile on his lips. Then blinking he remembered that he still had to get those carrots and all.

After he had got everything they needed, he was about to go to the cash, but then he remembered that something was missing…

"Zoro!", he said after he realized that he hadn't sawn the marimo head after he had send him to get the milk. He pushed his full shopping chart with him as he walked to the section where you could get that damn milk. He didn't see the green haired boy here, so he continued to search for him, getting pretty frustrated.

"Where did that stupid block head go…", he muttered, gripping the cart's bar harder as the places to look for started to expire. He was pretty sure by now that Zoro had fell asleep behind some counter or something.

----stupid line---

Zoro was….how to put like getting lost. Even he couldn't get lost in simple grocery store. Or…maybe he could. He stood middle of the corridor with two milk cans in his hands. For a passer by he looked like lost child. Oh well, he would just wander around until he found Sanji again.it in right way…he wasn't exactly lost….it was more like…he just didn't know where he was. Yup, nothing

"Ping pong! ….. Dear customers. We have received information about lost person. He's…", at this point the girl's voice in the speakers took a little moment to listen to the other voice that was heard in the speakers, before continuing. "…he's really tall, scary looking, has green hair and his family waits for him at the information counter. Please help him there because he can't find his way even out of paper bag…thank you.", there was laughing heard behind the girl's voice.

Zoro stared at one of the speakers with wide eyes. And before he had time to go and hunt his "family" down, an old lady came to him. She was walking with cane, and she was just tall enough to reach Zoro's chest.

"Oh my…it's so unfortunate that you got separated from your family. Come with me, I'll help you to the information counter, young man.", she said and took Zoro's hand starting to tug him with her.

"Excuse me lady, but I really don't need any he--"

"Shut your mouth you little gangster!", the lady suddenly hissed and hit Zoro with her handbag.

Zoro went quiet from surprise, and didn't fight anymore. He could easily have left the slowly crawling granny behind him with few steps, but she looked so determined in what she did, aaaaand….he probably wouldn't have found his way to the others even if he had tried…

-stupid line-

"ZOROOOO!!!", Luffy cried happily and bounced to the said teen, hugging him, more gentler than the day before.

"I thought that I wouldn't see you ever again!", he said looking up to Zoro's eyes with his own dark and wide eyes that were filled with unshed tears.

Zoro looked in the smaller boy's eyes, feeling slightly bad for making him worry. He raised his hand and gently ruffled Luffy's black hair grinning to him.

"Don't worry. I'll always find my way back somehow.", Zoro said, and then handed the dark haired kid to Usopp who came to pick up his boyfriend from the taller boy. Luffy sniffled softly and nuzzled to Usopp as the curly haired teen tried to get him calm down. Some times Luffy took everything too seriously.

Nami came to Zoro and playfully hit his arm. "Don't make Luffy worry for you like that again, am I clear?", she said grinning, obviously at least slightly happy that they had found the green haired youth. After Nami had left to thank the lady who had brought their lost child back, Zoro saw Sanji changing his weight nervously from leg to leg.

"Worried about me, blodie?", Zoro asked with smirk that clearly told that he was enjoying while teasing the other boy.

Sanji looked away pouting. "Who would?! Just be sure to not get lost again…", he muttered and then quickly walked away before he would embarrass himself any further.

Zoro watched after him with amused smile and then placed the milk cans to the closest table, where someone of the staff could find them.

After that, they got out of the shop. Zoro, Usopp and Sanji carrying all of the bags. Of course Sanji wouldn't let Nami carry anything, and no one really trusted Luffy to carry anything without dropping or breaking them.

It wasn't too long way to walk from the central to their apartment, since it wasn't big city or anything. And no one of them had driving licence anyways. Or car for that matter. For long ways they used busses, but Nami insisted for them to walk when buying food, since using buss meant using money.

"Usopp Let me carry one of the bags. It looks like lots of fun to carry them!", Luffy said grinning from ear to ear, practically bouncing beside the curly haired boy.

"How can you consider something like this fun?!", Usopp asked carrying the heavy bags, sweating slightly. Sometimes he didn't get some things his boyfriend dropped under the category 'Fun things'.

"But it sure looks fun!", Luffy whined attaching himself to Usopp's arm, just adding more weight to the amount Usopp was already carrying.

"Luffyyyyyy…", Usopp said between clenched teeth, trying to keep his balance, and move forwards at the same phase as his full of energy –boyfriend.

Nami was working on her brand new camera, trying to get it ready as soon as possible so he could save the cute moments.

Zoro eyed her, knowing that what ever it was that made the girl that happy, wouldn't be good thing to them, but he decided to ignore her for now, and turned to look over his shoulder to the three other guys.

Sanji was trying to protect the bags Usopp was carrying by shooing Luffy away, but with his hands busy carrying his own bags he couldn't do much. Chuckling, Zoro turned to look ahead of him again. It wouldn't be much longer anymore and they would be at home. They were now walking on the only bridge they had on their way. Suddenly he could hear yelp and things falling to the ground. He turned around stopping, and saw Sanji hitting the wooden railing, and then a huge crack, and the railing gave in sending Sanji falling to the little river under them. Usopp was staring at the place where Sanji had been just a moment ago, where now were just two bags the blonde had been carrying. Luffy had still his leg in the air where it was left after he had kicked Sanji away with out thinking.

Now the blonde had fallen from the bridge.

"Sanji!"

Zoro quickly placed the bags to the ground and run to the broken railing, looking down. He could see Sanji coming back up to the surface. Luckily it wasn't that deep river and the current wasn't too powerful, but just to be sure, Zoro quickly got down to the side of the river.

"Are you okay?", Zoro asked getting in the river. The water was cold, but Zoro ignored it as he walked to the blonde who was coughing the water out of his lungs.

"I'm…I'm okay. I don't need your help.", Sanji said and then tried to get up, but immediately fell down again, the current sending him face first in the water again.

Zoro picked the blonde up by the jacket, and then supported him to his feet.

"I'm almost believing that.", he said smirking and then flipped Sanji up to his arms, before the other could do a thing.

"Wah! Stupid marimo head! Put me down!!", Sanji hissed like a angry cat, but Zoro didn't listen as he carried him out of the river.

Luffy had dragged Usopp to the railing and was looking down with the curly haired boy. Nami was beside them with her new camera, taking her first pictures. She checked them and her smirk only widened. This was perfect.

Zoro got to the solid ground, and then corrected the position of the blonde so he was carrying him in bride style.

"Ah!", Sanji shouted clearly in pain. "Wa-Watch what you do, block head…", he said in much quieter voice, clenching his teeth together and closing his eyes. He feared that he might drop to the ground suddenly and that's why he wrapped his arms tightly around Zoro's neck.

When they got up to the bridge again, Luffy was the first to greet them. "I'm so sorry Sanji! I didn't meant to try and kill you!", he said still hugging Usopp's arm tightly.

Sanji was about to say that it was nothing, but then he was blinded by the flash of Nami's camera.

"Thank you Sanji-kun.", she said smiling to the blonde's bewildered face. "I'm going to be rich!!", she then announced and her eyes seemed to get more sparkly as she thought of all the beautiful pieces of paper called money.

Zoro raised his eyebrows not getting the girl's way thinking, but then took one of the bags from the ground.

"I can't carry more than this, Luffy you take the other two bags and Usopp takes the last one.", he said, and then started to carry the strangely quiet Sanji and the bag, while Luffy cheered and grabbed the two bags running after them, Usopp trying to not get left behind as he carried three bags.

"Whee!!", Luffy shouted, but after about 50 meters he frowned looking at the bags. Then he looked at Usopp with his puppy eyes. Making the other sweat drop.

"Should have guessed this. Carrying bags is not fun, didn't I say it to you?", Usopp said groaning as Luffy happily piled his bags on Usopp's hands and then processing in attaching himself to the curly haired boy's arm again. It was miracle how Usopp could still stay on his feet and still move forwards with all this on him.

Luffy reached up and pecked Usopp to cheek.

Usopp blushed slightly and smiled. But maybe this all was worth it.

* * *

Cute UsoLu end Thank you for reading! 


	6. Blue sky and Tangerine farm

I'm sorry if some of you won't like this, but I finally chose the pairing for Nami. I'm not going to spoil the "surprise", so I'll comment more at the end of the chapter. And sorry that it took so long to update! But I just didn't know when to stop writing this xD Hopefully you like!

* * *

_**'Blue sky and Tangerine farm'**_

When they arrived at home, Nami was whistling happily, Luffy was still making Usopp blush with his little shows of affection now and then, and Sanji still hadn't said a thing after leaving the bridge. Well Zoro wasn't going to try and start a conversation, so they had stayed in peaceful silence for the whole trip.

"Excuse me.", was heard the sudden shy sounding girl's voice from their neighbour's yard. They stopped and turned to look at her, and saw a really pretty girl with long light blue hair. She had light blue summer dress on her, and her hair was pulled up to pony tail. She looked really shy, and finally after gathering courage she opened her mouth again.

"I'm your new neighbour. My name's Vivi, nice to meet you.", she said, ending her speech with bright, although shy, smile.

They all looked at her silently at first, and Vivi started to feel herself really uncomfortable as she was the center of the attention. Blushing slightly she tugged at the hem of her dress nervously.

Luffy, surprisingly, was the first who registered that what the girl had said, and started his energic telling. "Hi! I'm Luffy, and this is Usopp! He tells cool stories! This here-", he said pointing to Zoro, -"is our newest family member, Zoro. He has reeeaaally cool name! And that-", he continued moving his pointing index finger to the blonde bundle in Zoro's arms, "-is Sanji. He makes the yummiest food in the WHOLE WORLD!! And that is Nami. She likes money. It's nice to meet you too!", Luffy said smiling from ear to ear.

Usopp looked really proud, and would have probably made random pose if his hands weren't occupied. Zoro looked as neutral as always, and Sanji stayed still quiet, wonder what's with him, Nami on the other hand blushed furiously.

"Luffyyy!!", she hissed between clenched teeth. "I'm sure there would have been something more intelligent to say!" She felt really embarrassed and tried to hide it by being angry.

But their "fight" was interrupted by soft giggle from the blue haired girl. She had raised her hands in front of her mouth to try and suffocate the soft sounds of laughter, but hadn't succeeded in that and was now laughing from the bottom of her heart.

"I'm…I'm sorry, but…ha ha ha! You guys are just so cute!", she gasped continuing her laughing.

Soon Luffy giggled too, with Usopp chuckling softly beside him, even Zoro smiled a little. The new girl sure was cute, but he didn't care for women that much.

Nami on the other hand was practically staring at the girl. That soft sound….it made her heart jump just a little. The blush on her face wasn't a one of embarrassment from anymore, it was just pure blush of shyness.

When Vivi looked accidentally in Nami's eyes, she stopped her laughing with soft coughing, blushing almost as much as Nami. She looked to the ground, and brushed a soft bang of her blue hair behind her ear.

"Vivi-hime! Where are you? You shouldn't wander around too much."

Everyone turned to look to the blue haired girl's house and saw an pretty old looking man with strange...curly and white hair.

"Oh, I'm sorry, Igaram. I just met these interesting peope here. They're our neigbours.", Vivi said smiling to the man, not even noticing the staring faces of their neighbours. Or at least Luffy's and Usopp's staring faces. Then Vivi turned to her new friends with the same warm smile. "This is Igaram.", she said motioning towards the said man with her hand. "He has taken car of me ever since I was just a kid. Dad's always too busy with his work."

"Hey ossan1! You have cool hair!", Luffy shouted grinning from ear to ear.

Igaram glared at Luffy and then coughed before starting to speak. "Well...he sertainly is energic...", he muttered morely to Vivi, but didn't bother to speak in low enought voice so the others couldn't hear.

After a while of random chit chatting, Nami invited Vivi to have tea with her at their house, and the blue haired girl accepted it with shy smile. Igaram didn't like that idea, but he didn't exacly want to separate the girl from her new friends.

They went inside, Nami dragging Vivi to the kitchen, her shyness slowly fading away, but Vivi's still staying. Luffy and Usopp went after them deciding that someone had to put the foods in right place before they would start to walk from the heat on their own.

Zoro was still carrying Sanji, and when he checked, he noticed that the blonde had fallen asleep at some point. Sighing he decided to put the teen in the livingroom's couch for now. He the got an big towel from the upstairs and wrapped Sanji in it. The blonde could change his own clothes when he got up.

He opened the TV checking if there was anything that wouldn't turn his brains in to mush. At the first channel was the show that Nami had those posters on her door. Deciding to add that show in the 'Mushs brains' section he continued his random channel surfing, moving to sit to the couch. He had to take Sanji's head to his lap so they would both fit to the same couch.

As the minutes rolled on, and the chatting of the girls got only louder as they got over their shyness, Zoro had started to finger Sanji's hair absently. He didn't even notice what he was doing, but when Luffy and Usopp arrived to the livingroom he stopped it as eyed the two.

They had drawing things with them, and they decided to camp in the middle of the livingroom. Luffy had crayons and blank paper, and Usopp had many kind of differend sized pencils and drawing ink with him.

Usopp placed blank paper before him and started to chew his pencil in thought as he tried to decide what to draw. Luffy started to draw immediately, as if he had had the idea from the beginning and could nearly wait to get it on the paper.

Zoro didn't much look at the TV now as he followed the other's doings, and started to play with Sanji's hair again.

It didn't take long for Luffy to squeal in delight and hold his piece of art in the air looking proud of it.

"Look, Usopp!", he shouted rather loudly, which made Zoro wince as Sanji groaned and moved slightly. Glaring at the black haired boy, Zoro tried to get Sanji fell in deep sleep again with soothing petting.

Luffy didn't notice this as he crawled closer to Usopp and handed over his master piece! Usopp took the paper and looked at it. Then looked some more. Tilted it to a side. Turned it upside down. "Eh… Luffy…it's….nice…. What it is?", he finally asked after giving up on guessing. Luffy looked hurt for a moment before pointed at the red and black blur on the middle of the picture.

"That's me, obviously, and that-", he moved his finger to the dark blur beside it, "-is you.", he moved his finger from blur to blur explaining the meaning of them every. "Sanji is standing there, and Zoro's there beside him, and Nami's there on our other side and Vivi's there with her. And look! Chopper's here too!", Luffy exclaimed happily pointing to the small brown blur.

"You drew Chopper too?", Usopp asked smiling from ear to ear. Now that he understood a bit more about the pic, he noticed that Luffy had put lot of effort in it. And by the way you probably wonder who Chopper is. He's Usopp's hamster. Luffy had fell in love with the little fur ball, and sometimes Usopp felt a bit jealous when Luffy played with the hamster and ignored him. Even thought Chopper was a freaking pet for love's sake!

"Yeah! And look at that! Our own pirate flag!", Luffy said giggling and pointing to the black and white blur, with little bit yellow and red on it.

If Usopp didn't know already what the yellow and red thing was, he would have probably never guessed. But since he knew his boyfriends obsession to the strawhat he had got from his uncle, it wasn't a big surprise.

"Yeah, Luffy. It's a great pic.", Usopp said and ruffled the smaller boy's black hair, making Luffy giggle in delight.

"Yeah, yeah, that's great, but could you be little more quieter before you-", Zoro didn't have time to finish his sentence as he felt Sanji moving again. He looked down and noticed the blonde blinking sleepily, and then shivering. Oh yeah they had to get those clothes changed.

"Can you get up?", Zoro asked from the still half asleep Sanji. Slowly the blonde looked to Zoro, and then he seemed to remember everything that had been happening. With start he tried to get up in to sitting position, but gave out a cry of pain and slumped back down.

"Ow, ow, ow….", the blonde whined, hugging his middle section carefully.

"Seems like no. But you'll have to get changed somehow…", Zoro mumbled more to himself than to the others. Carefully he picked Sanji up from the couch, standing up and trying to keep the squirming blonde in his arms. "Try to stay in one place or you're going to hurt yourself further!", Zoro hissed and tried to get good, but still gentle hold of Sanji.

"Put me down, marimo head!", Sanji hissed back, making sounds of protest when he was moved. But when his back gave one really painful jolt, he stilled quickly and didn't fight anymore. It seemed like he had at least strained his back. Hopefully it wasn't anything worse.

Luffy quickly crawled away from Zoro's way as the green haired youth walked out of the living room and to the upstairs. Sticking his tongue out, Luffy then made his way to Usopp, who had just started to draw his own picture, and crawled to his lap making loud purrs. Who knew that Luffy could purr?

-stupid line-

Zoro carried Sanji to the upstairs, and then stopped for a moment to think of the best way to go. He doubted that Sanji wanted him to go in the blonde's room, but what other options did he have, since Sanji probably wasn't too comfortable standing or sitting with his back. It would be better if he could lie down. So with out asking, he opened the door with the little fish drawing on it, and walked in, ignoring Sanji's angry hisses.

"Hey! You can't go in there! Stop! Stupid fathead!", the blonde hissed, but then clenching his teeth as he was placed to the bed he went quiet for the moment. His backside really hurt.

"You should get some clean clothes. And probably a shower if you can.", Zoro said and then went to the door so he could give the blonde his privacy.

Sanji tried to glare an hole to Zoro's head, but failed at it, and sighing he looked to the ceiling.

"Thank you….for helping me…", he mumbled pouting and glaring to the ceiling. "But…I think I still need more help…", Sanji continued sounding like he really had to fight with his pride to come up with those words.

A smile tugged at Zoro's corner of the mouth as he heard this. "Where do you have some clean clothes?", he asked walking to the drawer that was on the other side of the room. Now that he looked more closely he noticed that Sanji's room looked like no one really lived in it. Every little thing was in their right place, but there wasn't much of personal stuff. Like photos, or CDs or anything. There was just the bed, drawer, soft carpet and little desk beside the bed. On the desk was alarm clock and…was that….plushie? Yeah it was. Blue fish plushie, with the words 'ALL BLUE' on it's side. it looked pretty old, and it probably was really important to the blonde.

Sanji noticed what Zoro was looking at and blushed slightly. "It's not what you think. I got that from Zeff…the old man I was living with after my parents and...well you know.", he said turning his gaze away. Zoro looked at the plushie seeming to be in deep thought as he tried to see what kind of man had this Zeff been if he had bought this plushie to the blonde. He snapped out of his thoughts soon as he remembered the task in hand.

"So..where do you keep those clothes?", he asked looking towards the obvious place, the drawer.

"The top drawer...", Sanji muttered, and would have probably turned to his side and curled in to ball if his back wasn't in so much pain.

Zoro nodded and then opened the top drawer revealing probably all shirts and pants the blonde owned. He decided to pick the pajamas to the blonde, since he probably wouldn't move that much today. Placing them to the edge of the bed, he then helped Sanji up in to sitting position. It would be good if the blonde got a shower, since swimming in the river probably wasn't that warm and clean as one would think.

"Do you think that you can take shower?", Zoro then asked in slightly...nervous tone? What could he be nervous about? He was just helping an...well I guess Sanji was his friend. Nothing more and nothing less.

"I hope so. It's a bit cold, and a warm shower would do miracles.", Sanji said wrinkling his nose as he got up from the bed, with little difficulties, and then leaning to the said piece of furniture he slowly moved to first pick up his clean clothes, and then towards the door.

Zoro watched the blonde slowly making process in his deed, but sighing he decided to give in or the little voice in his head that was shouting for him to go and help. He wrapped one of his arms around Sanji's waist, and then placed the blonde's hand over his neck. This way the blonde would still have little piece of his already scarred proud. Slowly they made their way to the bathroom, Sanji winching almost at every step they made, biting his lip until it bled, trying to not ake any sounds. It seemed like the blonde wanted to look strong and not whine about little things. They could hear the girls giggling downstairs, as they had moved to the livingroom, but they couldn't hear Luffy or Usopp, which was littel strange since the black haired kid seemed to have never ending need of making any noice just available. Like he just couldn't stay silent even for the smallest moment.

Sanji's showering went fairly well, considering his state and that Zoro couldn't stay in the bathroom to help him. It just felt...embarrassing, and the blonde would have probably killed him if he had even suggested anything like that. Zoro had waited outside the door, listening to the soft sound of the shower running and Sanji cursing and hissing in pain. If he just could have done something to take away the blonde's pain, he would have done it. But they didn't even know if it was anything serious. Maybe he should suggest for Sanji to go see somekind of doctor or anything.

Zoro stepped aside from the way of the door when he head the handle turning and then Sanji stepped out, looking a bit better than when going in the bathroom. His cheeks were a bit flushed at the temperature of the water, and his hair was still wet and was clinging to his skin. Zoro almost blushed at the sight of Sanji in pajamas - not as cute as those duck pajamas last night, but still cute - and wet hair, looking at him with those beautiful blue eyes.

Sanji looked away after noticing that he had practically stared too, and nervously fingered the hem of his shirt. "I think I should start the dinner soon...or it will be late...again.", at the last word Sanji send a half glare at Zoro, making his point clear that this was all Zoro's fault. Even thought the whole swimmingt trip was Luffy's fault in the first place. Zoro looked like he would comment in a sarcastic way to this, but then chose to not say anything and just nod. He waited for Sanji to start walk first so he could see if he needed any help. The blonde glared at him, trying to get him go first, but then sighed and started to limp towards the stairs. Zoro had to bit his tongue for any rude comments or laughter that was sure to escape his lips at some point if this continued for long.

Sanji eyed the stairs as he arrived to them, and then carefully he got down to the first step. Biting his lip again, trying to not make any sounds that would alert Zoro, but he failed at that, since Zoro followed his every move and noticed how the cook stiffened as he had to twist his spine in any way.

"You can stop acting since I can clearly see that you're near to tears because of the pain.", Zoro said smirking and moved to Sanji, to once again pick him up. Then blonde tried to fight, but since he couldn't make any quick moves, he had to give up and let the other pick him up. He wrapped his legs around Zoro's waist and his arms around his neck as the green haired youth carried him down the stairs in the most strange looking position. When they moved past the living room, they could hear Nami and Vivi giggling and then starting to whisper.

"Oh, great... The last thing I want now is for Nami to get more alliances in her plans...", Zoro muttered more to himself than the blonde, but Sanji still hit him over the head for talking like that of his Nami-swan Zoro rolled his eyes as they made it to the kitchen, but then they could see the reason for the other boys for being so quiet. They were doing something and whispering in the farthest corner in the kitchen, sitting on the floor. Their actions made Zoro feel curious, and placing the pouting blonde to the floor he then walked to the younger boys.

"What are you guys doing?", he asked, and raised his eye brows as he noticed them panicking and trying to hide what ever they had with them.

"It's nothing, Zoro! Really!", Usopp cried smiling nervously, and on the same time Luffy grinned happily not caring a one bit even if Zoro would see what they had been doing.

"It's going to be soooo cool!!", Luffy squealed in delight waving his hands in the air adding the dramatiness in his shoutings.

Zoro raised his eyebrow and then turned to Sanji who had already started to find pans and other utensils. On that momet Usopp and Luffy chose to flee and with the smaller boy giggling they were gone and left the two alone...again. Zoro was getting frustrated at how silent and differend Sanji acted when he was alone with him. It seemed like the blonde acted more losely around the others.

"What are you looking at?", Sanji snapped to the green haired youth, who snapped out of thought and noticed that he had been practically staring at the other boy. He frowned as if the other had lied.

"Nothing...just matter your own bussiness...", Zoro said and then after having glaring contest with the blonde, he then sighing gave up and walked out of the room with the glare still on his face. He didn't get far when he already heard Luffy's loud laughing again. It seemed to come from the front door. Making his way there, Zoro peeked out and noticed Luffy sitting on the soft grass on the yard, looking up. Blinking Zoro tilted his head back so he could see up too and saw that Usopp was doing something on ladders and was that a hammer in his hand...and he obviously was hammering something to the wall above the door.

"It's so cool, Usoppuuu!", Luffy squealed and after Usopp had gotten back down he got up and glomped the curly haired boy. "Thank you for helping!!", he shouted nuzzling to the taller boy, which made the said boy blush for like hundreth time for that day.

"It was really nothing, Luffy... For Captain Usopp-sama, nothing is impossible!!", Usopp then said posing and making Luffy squeal again, his eyes practically glittering in awe.

"What are you guys doing this time?", Zoro asked and stepped out, turning to look at what ever they had done.

He blinked...and it still was there. 'MUGIWARA'S HIDEOUT' was wrote in big and childish looking letters(obviously written by Luffy), with some correcting(done by Usopp) on big cloth, which had been hammered tightly just above the door. Under it was the picture Luffy had drawed, but it had been covered with something, that would keep it from getting wet. In short, Zoro didnät know what to say.

"Ehh...wow...errr... May as ask, what do you mean by strawhat?", Zoro asked looking at the cuddling boys beside him.

Luffy turned to grin to Zoro. "It's us!! We are the Mugiwaras! Straw hat pirates!!!", he said this, his eyes getting all more glitterish looking as he obviously was seeing something that Zoro's imagination could not come up with.

"What are you doing?", was heard Nami's voice as the said girl walked out of the open left door, with the blue haired girl right after her.

"Nami! Look what we did with Usopp!", Luffy shouted pointing to the cloth and drawing.

Frowning Nami looked at the overly excited boy, and then smiled softly to Vivi, and pulled her along by hand. They examined the thing for a while, and then Vivi leaned to Nami and whispered to her ear: "What does that straw hat stand for?", she asked and Nami whispered her that it was a important item to Luffy, and he liked to get it linked to everything. Vivi 'ooh'ed nodding and then moved to Luffy and Usopp.

"It's really nice, Luffy-san. Did you do it by yourself. Oh but of course Usopp-san was helping you!", she said smiling softly and pressing her hands together at the last part.

Luffy shone with pride as his work got positive feedback. "We did it with Usopp!", he said, and before they could continue, Sanji came out wondering what the all fuzz was about, cigarette in his teeth. He dried his hands to his pink appron(which Zoro would definitely use in blackmailing for later) and then started to walk towards them. Even thought he acted like his back didn't hurt a bit, they could all see that he was limping still. Well maybe Luffy was too disracted, but everyone else. When Sanji got close enough Zoro pointed above the door, and Sanji turned to see what it was. He sighed and shaked his head. Some things would never change. He turned to Luffy and ruffled the smaller boy's hair.

"Concratulations... and I guess that you're the new captain.", he said, as if he was talking to little kid. Luffy's smile got only larger as he nodded and then pointed to Sanji, hugging Usopp with his other arm and staying safely in the curly haired boy's embrace. "You're our cook! You'll make us some pirate food! And Zoro's the swordsman! Probably the best in the world, since he's in my crew! Nami's the navigator! 'Cause...well...there was no one other intelligent enought. Usopp's our official liar!!", Luffy squealed.

"Hey! Why would pirate crew need a liar!? I could be the sharpshooter!", Usopp said looking proud, knowing that he had quite skills in shooting pachinko.

Nami didn't mind being the navigator of Luffy's imagination pirate crew, but she didn't like it that the boy ignored her new friend. "And what is Vivi's part?", she asked glaring in deadly way at Luffy. But the boy didn't care or notice the glare as he turned to eye the blue haired girl with surprisingly straight face. It took him few moments, before he smiled again.

"Vivi's our own princess! She's so beautiful so we can't make her fight, so she should be our princess! We'll protect her from anything!!", Luffy said and then started to bother Usopp again with some random questions.

Vivi blushed furiously, and glanced at Nami's way. Nami had stared at Luffy, who could have thought of that kind of opinion, and when he turned to her friend, she was smiling whole heartedly. "So, princess. Would you mind joining us to our pirate dinner?", the 'navigator' asked winking to the blushing bluentte.

Zoro eyed lazily the other people, his hands folded to his chest, and after Luffy had listed that 'who' everyone was, he then smirked and moved closer to the blonde cook. "I wouldn't sertainly mind watching you for all day long, but my stomach says that it's starting to close dinner time.", Zoro said, his lips close to Sanji's ear.

The reaction he got wasn't one he was waiting for. Sanji almost jumped out of his clothes as he quickly moved away from the taller boy, gasping for breath, his cheeks flushed. After he got over the surprise, he glared at the 'swordsman'. "What the hell are you thinking?! That can't be good for heart...", he muttered, the cigarette still hanging from between his clenched teeth. Zoro just smirked back, which made the cook shut his mouth as his blush only grew. "Pervert...", he muttered before starting to limp back in the house.

"Oh, c'mon!", Zoro said chuckling. "I was just having fun!"

"Fun my ass..."

On the little distance, on the other side of the road, walked a beautiful looking lady, with dark hair and brimhat and tight teasing leather dress. Her eyes were hidden behind black sun-glasses, which was adding the mysterious feeling. She smiled her mysterious smile at the sight of the 'kids' having fun on the yard, and then continued her way as if she never had been following their every move...

* * *

YES! I'm fan of NamixVivi! The secret's out! xD I just had to add this pairing, sorry for those who doesn't like shoujo ai : It might sound wierd on some parts since I wrote part of this at home and part in school, but hopefully it isn't too onfusing O.o And I hope that I wasn't the only one thinking of something perverted when Sanji though that his backside hurted…. xD And I hope that bluenette is a word... ;;

1 Ossan old man, if I spelled it in right way that is xD

Mugiwara Strawhat


	7. Notes

Sorry, but I think that there's going to be a little delay in the next chapter. Since I'm not kinda the favorite child in our family, my little brothers have 99 percent of our family's computer time and I can't pretty much write nothing in five minutes stumps... But I get my own computer at christmas and I can then write while thinking about the plot and the story so far. I've wrote almost all the chapters so far in school :D and it isn't the most comfortable way of writing anything. Hopefully you understand, and have the patience to wait. Happy christmas to everyone! And you can prepare to my christmas fic once I get it done n.n


	8. Excuse me while I fangirl over you

Omg...can it be? YES! An update! -dances around- And what else could be better than update? An update with somekind of start of plot!! Ha! I bet that no one wasn't waiting for a plot in my fanfics xD And I hope that I'll find energy to write this fanfic to a end. Well hopefully you'll enjoy this -- oh and i'm in need of a beta reader so if you want to read my chappies before updates or know someone who would want to do it, please inform me of it. Thank you

* * *

**_'Excuse me while I fangirl over you'_**

Somewhere around the little town where our..."heroes" were living, a tall building in the middle of that town seemed to tower over everything, and leave big shadow over the town. The building itself looked pretty innocent, but what was happening inside, was something illegal and just simply put mean. Two person were standing in totally dark room.

"Have you yet found him?"

"No, sir. But every free agent is after him."

"Good... It really is strange how even after 13 years we still have not got him in our hands. The last record was 9 years of escaping. And that was top agent we were after then, but some little kid's missing and you can't find him! Do you know what that means?"

"Umm...This person has made a new record...?"

Some groaning could be heard before the voice replied. "Well more importantly, it means that we have traitor among ourself."

A new voice, female this time joined to the two males conversation. "Do you want me to find this traitor, Mr.0?", the voice said, seeming slightly amused.

"Ah, there you are, darling. Don't you worry your pretty head for the traitor. Just continue to search the kid.", the more powerful sounding male voice replied.

You could almost feel the amused smile of the only woman as she nodded, bowing just slightly in respect before walking out of the room and to the elevator so she could leave the building and get in her work.

Mr.0 turned back to the way the other male was standing, or at least had been standing a while ago. "You can go search for the traitor, I have a feelign that he/she's closer than we think...", he said walking to the window and drew the curtain slightly from the way so he could see to the street under them. The other male saluted and then quickly made his way out of the dangerous feeling room. The man's eyes, followed the tall and beautiful dark haired woman.

"I trust you to find him...Robin.", he said and then closed the curtain falling in to the peaceful darkness again.

-stupid line-

On the same time in different part of the town.

"Let go of me! You aren't my mother! I can go to school if I want!"

"Shut up and back to bed, you're not in any shape to go to school."

"Yaay! Yaay! Yaay! Schooooooool!!! Come Usopp!"

"Luffy! Don't get between Sanji and Zoro when the're fighting, you might get hurted. Now come here."

"Haii!"

As Usopp and Luffy walked out of the front door and started their way towards the school, which fortunately wasn't located far enought to have to go by buss, Sanji and Zoro were left to argue in the hallway.

"I'm as good as new! Now get aside and let me out of the damn house!", the blonde shouted swinging his school bag at Zoro, trying to get out of the house.

"Okay, I'll let you go to school.", Zoro then said after they had argued for nearly 15minutes. Sanji got a victorious grin on his face, but it dissappeared as soon as it had appeared,

"...on one condition..."

"Guh...should have known...", the blonde groaned slapping his palm to his forehead. "Well what it is?", he then asked having already been ready to leave the house about 20 minutes ago.

"You'll have to stay by my side for the whole day. If you leave even for one time, I'll search you and then we'll come stright home.", Zoro said, seeming really searious about the whole thing.

Sanji sweat dropped and sighted in defeat. Since when had Zoro suddenly turned to the mother of all mother hens? Oh yeah, last night when he had accidentally got tripped to one of Luffy's toys while delivering Nami's desert. It must've been great sight as he tried to remain his balance with the ice cream cup, but in the end he had fallen to the ground and injured his alrady paining back.

After that it had been hard to get Zoro to even let Sanji to sleep alone in his room. Luckily his back had gotten better after the well rested night, but unfortunately Zoro still watched over everything he did, and tried to protect him even from gnat's bite. It wasn't that Sanji disliked the idea of someone wanting to protect him, it was just that even protecting and worrying had it's limits. And Zoro had broken those a long time ago.

"Okay! Fine! You won! You can follow me everywhere in the school if you want! Just let me out of he- Oh, morning, Nami-swan!", Sanji greeted the passing ginger haired girl, who just smiled sympathedly.

Zoro smiled, or ratherly smirked, and patted sanji over the head. "Now there, was that so hard to say?", he said in mocking tone, which the blonde just growled in reply, and then pushed the green haired youth out of the door and slammed the door closen behind them. "Let's go already...", he growled after checking that the door was indeed closen and locked.

They left in silence, going by Nami who was greeting Vivi by their mailbox. They were going to walk togerther to the school. The younger boys were already out of sight, and Zoro and Sanji could hear the girls happy chatting all the way to their school as they walked in dead silence. Zoro was sure that he heard his and Sanji's names and then giggling from the girls, but he tried to ignore it.

-stupid line-

"What was your name again?", the brown haired woman asked again, biting the end of pen while pressing the keys of the computer with her free hand. She was kinda young looking, even tought she had eyeglasses, and make up. Her clear green eyes were kinda weird looking, but beautiful on the same time.

"Roronoa Zoro.", Zoro muttered leaning to the counter with her other arm, Sanji standing behind him smiling to the woman at the counter. They had arrived to the school and Nami and Vivi had of course get to get their things for Vivi first. Nami had made it quite clear that it was indeed ladies first. Sanji didn't have anything against it, and since Zoro was(at least tried to be) a gentleman, they waited. The girls got their things quickly, but still they would be late from their first lesson.

The woman smiled in slightly devilish way, and then wrote something to the computer. Then she eyed Sanji from behind her eyeglasses, still biting the pen, and then writing something quickly again she then reached to the other side of the table to take the papers that had come to the output device.

"Here's your time table and the number code to your locker.", she explained giving the papers to Zoro, who thankfully took the papers, ready to leave. "If you need something you can always come to ask me.", the woman said smiling and waiving to them happily as Zoro pulled the happily waiving Sanji with him.

After they were far enought Zoro let go of Sanji's hand which he had pulled him from, and looked at the papers he had got. He didn't even notice Sanji blushing slightly after noticing that they had hold hands, as he moved to the number code and looked over it few times trying to remember it.

"C"

That made Sanji snap out of his thoughts, and he stared at the green haired youth for a moment before his brain registered that the other had said something that didn't make sense to him. "...uh...what?", he asked looking really confused.

"C. That's my class from now on.", Zoro explained putting the papers in his bag and then starting to walk towards the class room he was supposed to go. But after few steps he stopped and looked around him. Then he turned to Sanji with frown. "Do you know where D204 is?", he asked feeling slightly ashamed that he didn't know the places.

Sanji blinked few times, and then just barely forsing down a laugh he smiled and took the few steps that kept them apart and took Zoro's hand in his own. "Looks like we'll be in the same boat from now on. I'm in the C class too. And don't worry, unlike someone, I know where everything is, and I don't get lost at every corner.", Sanji said laughing and starting to pull the bewildered and slightly flushed Zoro behind him. It took from the taller boy few minutes before he noticed that he had been insulted, and complained about it to the blonde, only to make Sanji laught harder.

-stupid line-

The first few classes that Zoro and Sanji had attented had went pretty smoothly. The only things that irritated Sanji(and some of the teachers) was that Zoro slept throught every class. And if he didn't sleep, he would look out of the window and watch the birds flying around. Zoro clearly wasn't made for school.

Zoro yawned as he sat down to the soft grass, and then leaned against the tree. They had decided to spend their lunch time outside since the weather was so nice and warm. Sanji glared at Zoro while sitting few meters away from him and taking his lunchbox out from his backbag. He was irritated at the green haired youth, 'cause he had made the blonde look bad in the teacher's eyes too. Since they were considered as friends and they were sitting next to each other in class, it seemed logical for the teachers that when one of them did something bad, of course the other was in it too1.

Zoro lazily opened one of his eyes and eyed Sanji's luchbox. He swallowed, and the closed his eyes trying to not look hungry. Of course by his luck he had forget to make lunch for himself at the morning and now he would have to pay for it. But of course his stomach had to go and betray him and growl in loud voice. Keeping his eyes closen he could feel the warmness creeping to his face as he blushed in embarrasment.

Sanji had just opened his own lunchbox and after he heard the loud voice, he looked over Zoro and smiled in knowing way. "Forgot your lunch, shitty marimohead?", Sanji asked smirking to the other.

Zoro opened his eyes and glared to Sanji, not saying anything thought. 'Cause the other was right, he had frogot his lunch.

"Well aren't you lucky to have me then!", Sanji said laughing and pointed to Zoro's backbag with his chopsticks. "I somehow knew that it would come to this and made lunch for you too.", he said and then started to eat his food.

Zoro looked at Sanji with raised eyebrow for a moment, and then reached for his bag. He looked inside of it and finally after searching for a moment he found a box, identical to Sanji's own fish patterned blue, but his own was light green. He opened it carefully and found simple, but delicious looking rice and chicken. "Uh...thanks...or something...", Zoro muttered and then took the chopsticks that had been inside the box and tasted the food. It was really good. Maybe little too sweet tasting for Zoro's liking, but good.

Sanji followed Zoro's expressions from the corner of his eye while eating his own lunch. He wanted to know what Zoro thought about the food. He lowered his lunchbox to his lap and then looked at Zoro. "So, what do you think?", he asked, a hopeful expression on his face.

Zoro took another mouthful of the rice and rolled the food in his mouth for a long time before finally swallowing it. "It's...good.", Zoro admitted taking another mouthful, making Sanji smile.

"Saaaaaanjiiii!! Zooooroooooo!!", the loud shouting interrupted their conversation, as the all too familiar black haired energy ball run to them, plopping down to the ground beside them. A moment after came running Usopp, panting and gasping for breath after he had sat to the ground. "Luffy...couldn't you...please..wait for...me...and ...not just...run like...that...", he said and tried to get his heart go to it's original rythm. He didn't have as much stamina as his boyfriend did.

"Naa Sorry Usopp! I was just really hungry.", Luffy said, taking his lunchbox from his backbag. It was yeallowand had little monkeys on it. Giggling he opened the box and took the chopsticks in his hand. Sanji and usopp pulled their bags away from Luffy just before he started to inhale his lunch and made rice and something else fly around him in the progress.

"Luffy...could you try to be little more human, please?", Usopp said sweatdropping and opening his own dark green box, which had little goldfishes on it, and started to eat. He had alrady got accustomed to Luffy's eating habits, but sometimes he felt little bit ashamed for the smaller boy. But after glancing at the happily munching Luffy, who had few grains of rise on his cheeks, he couldn't do nothing but sigh and with soft smile took napkin and clean the other boy's face.

Zoro eyed the two boys who had broken the somewhat peaceful moment they were having with Sanji. He snapped out of his thoughts when he felt something warm on his lips. He looked to Sanji and noticed that the other had took a bit of the chicked and was now feeding it to him, with slight blush on his face. Feeling slightly dumbfounded, Zoro opened his mouth and ate the food with out protests. After Sanji noticed what he had done, the blonde just went quietly back to his lunch as if nothing had happened. Sometimes Sanji seemed like a complex puzzle of somesort for Zoro. On one moment he thought that he knew the solution, only to notice that he wasn't even near it, and everything seemed just twice comlicated.

This time his thoughts were interrupted by a loud giggling as Nami and Vivi came over to them. It started to seem like this tree was a common place for "the Mugiwara Pirates" to group around at lunch.

"Hi, Nami-swan, Vivi-chan", Sanji cooed at the girls, moving a bit so they would have more space to sit to.

"Hi, Sanji-san.", Nami said sitting next to the said blonde boy, and making sure that Vivi was comfortable on her other side. She seemed to be in happy mood, which would only mean that she had gained money from somewhere.

"You seem to be cheerful today, Nami-san. Did something good happen to you?", Sanji asked, seeming like he had totally forgot everyone else around him.

"Mmmm-m.", Nami hummed happily taking her lunch out of her bag. "And it's thanks to you and Zoro!", she said smiling to them, which was really scary to Zoro, since at the time he had spend in their house hold, Nami hadn't smiled for nothing. Everytime she had a reason for it. And this smile smelled like money.

"Thanks to us? What do you mean, Nami-san?", Sanji asked blinking in confusion, looking really adorable while doing so. At least to Zoro who tried to not just stare at the blonde and listen to what the ginger haired girl had to tell.

"Ah nothing You should see soon enought.", she replied giggling, and stopped the conversation by turning to help vivi eat her lunch.

"I really doub it's nothing...", Zoro muttered, leaning to the tree again after finishing his lunch.

Sanji agreed with Zoro, but didn't say anything. He had this strange feeling that something would happen soon. He could feel shiver going through his spine. That gaught Zoro's attention immediately. In his opinion, the blonde was still injured and wasn't in no shape to attend to school. Before Sanji could react, Zoro had already moved closer to him and placed his palm to the blonde's forehead. Sanji blushed furiously and quickly pulled back, only to succeed in falling to his back, and with his other leg he managed to kick zoro stright behind his head and the green haired boy fell on him, being kicked of his balance.

Zoro's world went dark for a moment, but then he groaned and raised his head from the warm pillow he had underhim, and shaking his head so he could see again, he noticed just who his pillow was.

"Look!! Nami was right!!"

"Omg they are so close to each other!!!", a girls' screams could be heard from the road that went close by the tree. They seemed to have friends who each one squaled, and by the noices they made, few of the fainted to the ground.

This was just plain perfect, Zoro thought.

* * *

1 I know the pain of that logic. -.- My friend was writing notes to her other friend and when she got caught it was partly my fault. Dunno why thought. I didn't even know what they wrote about :D 

The fangirls are having a merry time xD I love to stalk the boys from my class since they act all shounen ai like even when they don't notice it! I just wish I would get my camera working so I would take pictures of them T.T Althought they would probably stab me to death with pens if I did that xD It's so fun to be the only girl in your class 3 Althought we have another girl, but she's so boyish that she can hardly be cathegorized as girl :E

And before I bore you to death, I'll remind you of reviewing


	9. Exotic flower

Thank you everyone who are patient enough to stick with me trought there horrible long waits for the new chapters! My writers blocks just decide to come every five minutes... And thanks for my wonderful beta reader Rock Gecko for correctin all my horrible mistakes! And sorry if the text is in odd place...it was gathered to the left border when I edited this and could get it back to it's right place...

* * *

**_'Exotic flower'_**

"So cuuuute!", the girls, who were still conscious, continued to squeal in

delight.

Zoro looked at Sanji and noticed that the other had closed his eyes tightly,  
almost as if in pain. Then it hit him and he knew what it was. Sanji's back  
was still injured. Hurriedly he got up to his knees so he wasn't lying on  
the blonde anymore and helped the other up into sitting position.

"Sanji! Are you alright?!", Zoro asked almost in a panicked tone, ignoring  
the  
fangirls who were following their every move holding their breaths.

The others moved closer to Sanji too, being worried about their blonde.  
Luffy  
crawled next to Sanji and then sat down. "Does it hurt here?", he asked  
poking at Sanji's spine through the shirt.

"Ah! Luffy!", Sanji gasped drawing closer to Zoro, trying to get away from  
Luffy's poking fingers. Before Luffy could follow him and poke again, Usopp  
came and pulled the smaller boy to his lap sighing, wrapping his arms around  
him so he couldn't go and hurt Sanji further.

"I knew that you should have stayed at home.", Zoro said, sounding a little  
irritated, now that he had succeeded in hiding his worry from his tone.

"This ain't nothing...don't worry about me so much. I can take care of  
myself!", Sanji hissed pushing away from Zoro, but being sure that he wasn't  
going anywhere near Luffy and his fingers of evil.

"Yes it is! It can be easily read from your every move that your back  
hurts!", Zoro growled and took hold of Sanji's arm, pulling the blonde  
closer to him.

"Let go of me! You stupid, shitty, fatheaded, marimo!!", Sanji hissed trying  
to get Zoro's grip on his arm loose, but he didn't succeed in it, and  
before he knew what was happening, Zoro had pulled him to his lap, and was  
keeping a tight hold around the blonde.

"Just shut up and don't move.", Zoro said getting Sanji in good position so  
his back wouldn't be stretched in anyway. Immediately, when Sanji's head was  
placed under Zoro's chin, and he was pressed against the warm chest, the  
blonde went quiet, and little a red in the face. He could feel the strong  
hand starting to go up and down his spine, gently but effectively, causing  
him to relax and melt into a puddle in the green haired youth's arms. Sanji  
would have probably purred if he was cat, but since he was human, the only  
sound he made was a deep sigh.

FLASH!!

A huge flash of light followed with giggling sounds broke the perfect moment  
for the two of them. Zoro glared at Nami who had her camera in her hand and  
was checking the picture she had just taken.

"Damn woman...", Zoro muttered, but was again distracted when Sanji jerked  
away from him, glaring holes into Zoro's head, as if saying 'Damn shithead  
got  
me distracted from getting the hell away from here'. He started to gather  
his things, stuffing the lunch box inside his backpack and then, with little  
problems he got up and started to walk, or rather limp, away from them,  
muttering all the way about marimo heads and beating the shit out of them.

The rest of the group was left speechless while staring after the fuming  
blonde,  
and the first ones to make noise were the fangirls.

"Damn! It was such a perfect moment! Why didn't I have camera with me!"

"I wonder if we get to ever again, witness such a moment!"

"Well luckily Nami got a picture! I'm going to buy it!"

Zoro's right eye started to twitch as he listened to the fangirl's ranting.  
"Just shut up!!", he roared to them, and gathered his things, ignoring Usopp  
'eep'ing and hiding behind Luffy who was still sitting on his lap, and Vivi  
moving closer to Nami to get more secured. Nami was like she hadn't even  
heard Zoro as she put her camera in her bag humming happily, and Luffy  
laughed in his carefree tone. "Zoro sure is cool!", he chirped happily.

Zoro left, stomping after the blonde. The hell would freeze over before he  
would let that damn blonde go and hurt himself further. Zoro considered  
Sanji as a friend, or at least something close to it, and he didn't let  
anything hurt his friends. Not after what happened to her... His best  
friend,  
but archrival at the same time. She was the most important thing in his  
life... but that was beside the point! He had to stay focused if he wanted  
to find Sanji. It wouldn't help if he started to angst about the past.

Zoro walked towards the inside of the school, and through the halls, not  
really knowing  
where he was going. And he was already lost, but he would find Sanji by dumb  
luck if not else.

"Keep your dirty hands of me, red nose..."

Zoro looked to the direction where that was heard. It was Sanji. No doubt  
about it.

"The little blondie is trying to play hard to get, eh? Well unfortunately  
for you, that will just make me want you more.", another was heard voice.  
Zoro didn't know whose it was, but it sounded like he wasn't Sanji's friend.  
Peeking behind the corner he heard them, Zoro examined the situation. A  
teen, taller and older looking than Sanji, had the blonde pressed up against  
wall, not letting him get away. Sanji didn't look pleased at all.

"Fuck off, Buggy. No one wants to see your shitty face anyways.", Sanji  
said, trying to seem more threatening in the taller teens eyes. Maybe if he  
was lucky, Buggy would get bored with playing with him and go bother someone  
else. Why did every nutcase cross paths with him, Sanji thought to himself  
as  
he tilted his head to the side and the red nosed teen leaned towards him.

"I bet that after I'm done with you, your tongue wont be as sharp anymore.",  
Buggy said against Sanji's ear, making the blonde shiver in disgust. Buggy  
was kinda a new student. He was older than the others since he didn't do  
that greatly in school, and was left on lower classes for that. He was known  
for beating up smaller students, and for molesting everything that moved.  
Unfortunately the clown looking teen had spotted Sanji as his new treasured  
victim.

Zoro growled quietly from the back of his throat, and stepped out of his  
'hiding place', ready to beat the clown in to a pulp, but the next five  
seconds happened so quickly that it took him at least 10 seconds to  
understand it.

Sanji had obviously decided that enough was enough, and with quick movement  
he got his right foot between him and Buggy, and in the next moment the blue  
haired teen was lying on the ground on the other side of the hallway, his  
arms around his stomach.

Zoro blinked and before he got to say anything Sanji had pushed a strand of  
his blonde hair behind his ear and took a packet of cigarettes out from his  
jacket's pocket. He put one of those white sticks in his mouth and when he  
started to look for his matches, he only just noticed the green haired teen  
looking at him with mixed expressions of awe, surprise and was  
that...worry?  
Taking the cigarette from his mouth so he could speak clearly, he turned to  
Zoro, picking up his backpack with a pained expression. The kicking hadn't  
done  
anything good to his back. Oh god it hurt like a hell.

"Ummm... What was...that?", Zoro asked stepping closer, looking at the  
almost unconscious body on the floor. Sanji blinked, and while tapping  
his pockets for the matches he started to speak in an irritated tone.

"Just one fathead thinking that he would catch me off guard...", Sanji said  
and then his expression got lighter as he found the matches, and then  
placing the cigarette between his lips he finally lit it. Drawing a deep  
Breath, he let the smoke reach every part of his lungs, before exhaling a  
puff of smoke towards Zoro.

"Smoking isn't allowed inside school area...", Zoro said moving his gaze  
from Buggy to Sanji, and glaring at the cigarette. "And it isn't good for  
your health...", he added as an after thought. Sanji was about to open his  
mouth and say something not so nice, when they heard little clipping sounds  
heading towards them. They looked behind Zoro, and noticed a tall and  
beautiful woman with shoulder length dark hair.

"You really should listen to what Roronoa-san says to you, cook-san.", the  
woman said smiling sweetly, but in a mysterious way at the same time. You  
couldn't tell what she was thinking, like with normal people you usually  
could tell that from their expressions.

"Mellorine!", Sanji cooed and took a step closer to one of the sexiest  
women Sanji had ever seen, but Zoro moved a hand in front of him and stopped  
the blonde on the spot. Although...Sanji still continued his infamous  
noodle dance. Zoro just looked at the woman with narrowed eyes. She looked  
suspicious to Zoro, and he didn't like suspicious people.

"You don't have to use that angry glare on me, Roronoa-san. I'm not any kind  
of threat to you, or cook-san.", the woman continued, her smile not  
wavering an millimetre. "I'm the school's vice president, and I just want to  
make it clear that smoking isn't allowed in school.", she said and then  
walked past them, her hips swaying teasingly as she went.

Following the woman with his eyes all the way until he couldn't see her  
anymore after she went behind the corner, Zoro let his arm – which was  
still holding Sanji in one place – relax. Sanji gave out a disappointed  
moan,  
and pouted in cute way still looking in the direction the woman had gone in.

"I don't know what it is, but could you turn down the fanboying just a  
little? It's pretty annoying...", Zoro mumbled folding his arms and looking  
into Sanji's eyes. The blonde raised his head and looked at Zoro with an  
uninterested expression.

"Why should you care if I 'fanboyed' over someone or not?", he asked, and  
followed Zoro's moves and expressions with slight interest. Zoro seemed to  
be surprised by this question, and quickly his eyes moved to anything that  
wasn't Sanji as he scratched a spot on his chin.

"Well...uhh...I...", Zoro said thinking for what to say, then he decided  
that this was too troublesome for him and changed his attitude from slightly  
nervous to aggressive. "That's not the point! And we're going to see the  
doctor about your back.", he said in a sure way, and he grabbed Sanji's  
hand and started to stubbornly drag the other male after him. He could never  
admit it aloud, but he was sure that there was a blush forming on his face.

* * *

I'm really sorry for making Buggy a student if someone didn't like it that I played with his age so much O.o I thinked for two days stright that who would be the smaller "badguy" in this fic. And this chapter was pretty boring...I'm sorry. I'll put some fluffiness to the next chapter n.n And those that didn't understand the meaning of the title (like anyone would actually understand my things), it had a meaning. But those that didn't catch it; I won't spoil anything. I'll tell it when I get out of the "dangerous spoiling area..." Have a nice day n.n 


	10. Who's moving where?

Sorry it took a bit longer than I planned, but here's the next chapter! I finally decided on the final plot ;; which might be showing as a stuff that finally has some meaning :D Or not. Oh well. And thanks for Rock Gecko for beta reading! Chocolate chip muffins for ya!

* * *

_**'Who's moving where?'**_

After a lot of fighting, a lot of shouting, almost getting lost, and a lot of pouting (the last part only done by Sanji) they were finally on the side of the school where they could find someone to have a look at the blonde's back.

'Dr. Hiruluk' said the small sign beside the door. Knocking, Zoro let them know that they were coming and when there was a 'Come in' answer he opened the door.

The room was white, and it smelled like a hospital. It had one desk for the doctor himself, and a bed on the other side of the room, lots of small tables with...some doctor things on them and a bookshelf near the only window at the furthest wall.

"Come and sit down! How can I help you? My name's Dr. Hiruluk.". the strange looking man said, not getting up from the chair where he was sitting on beside his desk. There were many papers, but they didn't seem to be in any important order, then there was computer and a small plant thing.

Zoro nodded, and dragged Sanji to the bed since there seemed to be no other chairs in the room. They both sat down, and when Zoro saw that the blonde wasn't going to say anything, he sighed and started to explain why they were there.

"Well...I don't exacly know what's wrong, but it has something to do with his back. He kinda...hurt it and well..it hurts!", Zoro said not knowing how to form his sentenses since everything he said seemed to sound so wrong! What would you think when two boys came to you and said that the other's back was hurting! He hadn't thought this out clearly enough before they had come here.

Sanji shifted slightly beside him, but didn't say anything. Hiruluk just blinked and then stood with a cheeky smile.

"Well that's something in my wife's area. I just wonder where she is. She loves this kind of cases!", he said and laughed in a strange way.

At that moment the door opened again, and an even more strange looking woman walked in. She had a doctor's jacket on her, but it was open and she wore tight jeans and t-shit. Something that a teenage girl would wear.

"Well well! What have we here?", she asked lifting her sunglasses to her forehead and looking at the two boys sitting on the bed.

"Ah there you are! We were just going to call you. I think that you could take care of this problem. I think he has strained his back.", Hiruluk said pointing at Sanji. The woman looked at Sanji's eyes for a moment, making the blonde feel nervous under her gaze. Normally he would be 'fanboying' over women, but this woman looked...like 200 years old at least. And she was scary.

Then suddenly the woman took a few long steps towards them and pushed Zoro out of the way as she turned Sanji around and made him lie on the bed facedown. She rolled her sleeves up with a strange grin on her face.

"Don't worry, this wont hurt...much! Oh and you can call me Doctorine." Then without warning she hit Sanji's back at a few points with her hand, making the blonde bite his tongue, so as to not shout out in pain. And making Zoro wince as he was watching it. He almost felt bad for taking Sanji here...but just almost. They had to show that back to a doctor.

Doctorine pulled back after twisting Sanji into a different painful postition, and clapped her hands 'clean'. "Now he just needs a little bit rest. And some painkillers...", she added as an after tought and then walked to one of the small tables and searched for said painkillers.

Sanji was still biting his now bleeding lip, and tears had started to gather in the corner of his only visible eye, and probably in the other one too, but he wasn't going to cry! At least not in front of Zoro. The green haired youth already thought of him as girly and he wasn't going to give him another reason to laugh at him.

"...thanks...", Zoro said to Doctorine, blinking and not knowing if the treatment had made any good to Sanji's health. He walked to the blonde and helped him up in sitting position. He gently wiped the tears away with his thumb, not laughing at all. That was a pleasant surprise to the blonde.

"Found them!", Doctorine shouted victoriously as she had obviously found the painkillers and went to get a cup of water to drink with the pill. Then she walked to Sanji and Zoro with quick and long steps, somehow successig in twisting herself through all the small tables without falling down even once. Had Zoro forgot to mention that the little tables in the room where scattered around? No? Well they were. Like a tornado had attacked there at some point.

Zoro took the cup and the pill and thanked the doctor again. It wasn't everyday you heard the great Roronoa Zoro thanking the same person many times in less than half an hour.

"Can you swallow this?", Zoro asked the blonde that had now somehow succeeded in wiping the rest of the tears away, and was now eyeing the pill in Zoro's hand in a way that clearly told the greenhaired youth that Sanji didn't like to take medicine. Sighing he prepared himself for the battle that was sure to erupt soon and tried once more give the pill to the blonde. But after getting a shake of the head and firmly sealed lips as an answer he sat to the bed beside the other and took hold of his nose, pinching it to prevent any air through it and yanked Sanji's mouth open. Then he threw the pill in and some water after it, and before the other could spit it out he used his other hand to keep his mouth shut. Sanji's only visible eye widened when he realized that he couldn't get any air before he would swallow the damn pill, and after a proud battle against the need of air he finally did so, and Zoro let go of him.

"Now there, was that so bad?", Zoro asked smirking, clearly enjoying the pout he got as an answer from the other. But then he had a 'normal' expression on him again and without noticing it, placed his hand on Sanji's which was on the bed.

"Can you walk all the way back home?", he asked in voice that had a little bit of worry mixed in it, and it made Sanji's heart flutter just a bit, but then he destoyed the 'perfect' moment by continuing: "Or do I have to carry you again?" The smirk was back again in it's place, and Sanji's expression had turned into something that clearly said 'you can't be for real...'

Dr.Hiruluk was grinning, but the look that his wife gave him stopped him from throwing any comments in.

"I can walk fine by myself, thank you!", Sanji said and stood up, only to cry in pain and slump to the ground, or he would've slumped to the ground if Zoro wasn't there to take hold of him before that happened. Sanji didn't say anything, but a faint shade of red was rising to his cheeks. He didn't want to admit it, but he needed help from the marimo head.

"I can see that. Well now that you can walk so well. Up we go!", Zoro said in cheerful voice as he picked up Sanji for like... the tenth time already. He turned, giving a nod to the doctors - who were just smiling in their own twisted ways - holding the squirming blonde in his arms in bridal style, just to annoy the other further. He picked up their bags before starting their walk back home.

"How many times do I have to say that I didn't give you permission to carry me! I will crawl if I can't walk! Just let me down!", Sanji hissed like an angry cat, tugging at Zoro's shirt since it was the second best option after kicking, and he couldn't kick the big marimo.

"Can't you accept the fact that people are caring about you! So shut your dirty mouth before I'll shut it for you!", Zoro said slowly starting to get irritated and a huge headache from all the shouting. But it was really effective on Sanji, and he silently accepted that he had lost the fight. Swallowing he relaxed and leaned his head against Zoro's shoulder, feeling the blush raising to his face again. Fortunately for them there was no one on the school yard when they left, since the classes had already started again. The whole trip was quiet, except for some poor excuses for starts of conversations. The others would still be in school for at least another hour, so they would be having long silent and relaxing moment at home. Or that's what they tought. When they arrived at the front door, they noticed that it was left slightly open.

Zoro placed Sanji back on the ground, and then opened the door, preparing to face who ever was in there. Was it a burglar or someone else that wasn't supposed to be there? There was nothing strange in the hall, so they continued their way towards living room, Zoro walking in front of the limping Sanji who was right behind him. They moved to stand beside the wall next to the door that led to the living room, and heard faint noises. Zoro looked back to Sanji, who nodded to him, and gave him the umbrella he had grabbed from beside the front door. Zoro looked at the 'weapon' he now had and sweat dropped. Well it was better than nothing. Preparing himself he then jumped in front of the doorway and pointed to the living room with the umbrella, shouting 'STOP!' to the person that was in there.

It took a moment before Zoro realized who was sitting there on their couch, examining the flower pot that had been on the small table between the couch and TV.

"Hello Roronoa-san. I didn't know that you live in here.", the dark haired woman said smiling in a friendly, but suspicious way. Sanji peeked into the living room too and gasped silently when he noticed who it was. Almost at the speed of light, without any traces of pain, Sanji was there kneeling in front of the woman, taking one of her hands and kissing it softly.

"For what do we owe the honour of having a fine lady like youself in our small and humble cabin?", he asked looking into the almost ice blue eyes of the one and only woman who they had just met in school halls, just a few hours ago. The woman just kept smiling, gently pulling her hand away and then placing the flower pot back on to the table.

"I heard that you had room to rent.", she said moving her eyes to Zoro now.

"Eh..room? Oh that room! Well sorry, I got here first and--"

"Would you like a cup of tea? Or coffee perhaps? With some cookies?", Sanji asked ignoring Zoro, and directing all his attention to the stunning woman he was seeing.

"Maybe some coffee, thanks.", the woman said leaning back on the backrest of the couch, not looking at the love sick blonde at all.

"Of course, my queen!", Sanji said and was in the kitchen in seconds. He stopped by Zoro and glared at him in murderous way.

"Don't do anything to irritate her! Am I clear?", Sanji hissed, not listening to the possible answer that Zoro would have given when he was already out of sight.

There was a short moment of silence, before the woman decided to break it.

"So you live here together?", she asked with the same smut smile on her face that told that she knew something that you didn't. Zoro glared at her leaning on the door frame.

There's few others too.", he said simply. The woman nodded, and mouthed 'oh', before starting to look at all the items in the room again. As if she really was interested in some of them. Especially the flower pot that was in the table. That seemed to catch her attention from time to time.

"How did you get in here?", Zoro then asked, needing to know. The woman turned to smile at him.

"The door was open, so I decided to come in.", she said. Zoro didn't really believe her, but it didn't bother the dark haired woman. Zoro was sure that he had locked the door in the morning, so she was lying to him with a smiling face. Before the wonderful and active conversation could go any further Sanji came back carrying a cup of coffee and a small plate with cookies and other tiny sweets.

"Here you go.", he said placing them on the table in front of the woman. She thanked him and took the coffee, silently sipping it.

"It's delicious.", she said that smile still on her face, which made Sanji noodle dance himself into one of the armchairs. For a few minutes they just sat and stood there, listening to the faint sound of munching as the woman tasted some of the cookies. Then it all was suddenly broken by the front door opening.

"Zoro! Is Sanji-kun still alive?", Nami asked shouting from the front door. Zoro looked over his shoulder to the door noticing that Vivi had come with the ginger haired girl. Nami stopped to look Zoro in the eyes when he didn't answer. "What?"

Zoro just pointed into the living room, and got out of the way when the girls walked past him into the said room. They looked at the dark haired woman for a while, and then Nami stepped forwards.

"Who are you?", she asked eyeing Sanji who had now broken out of his daydreaming state and looked at Nami and then to the floor, feeling like a punished puppy for some reason. Nami just had that effect on guys.

"My name is Nico Robin. I came here to ask for the free room you were renting.", the woman said now looking at Nami and Vivi like she had been looking at that vase just a while ago. She had placed the coffee cup back on the table.

"Sorry, I got that already.", Zoro said, still staying behind the girls, feeling suspicious about this woman. He wouldn't get too close just to be sure that he wouldn't get fooled if something happened in here.

"Oh. Is that so? What a shame. Well, I think I'll just have to go somewhere else to live.", Robin said clipping her handbag shut and standing up. Zoro and Vivi could almost hear the calculator beeping in Nami's head, and then the loud ringing voice which meant that Nami had an idea where she would be getting money.

"Well...we could always arrange a room for you...How much would you be raedy to pay for the room?", Nami asked, the evil-money-hungry-witch-mode turning on.

"I'm not poor by any means, and I really need an apartment. I could even pay double the price."

CLING!

"Of course you're welcomed to live with us, Nee-sama!", Nami cooed to Robin, and then turned to death glare at Zoro. "Oi, Zoro. I wont be throwing you out, but pack your stuff and move in with Sanji.", she said in the voice that left very little space for longer conversations.

"But...!! I! He!", Zoro stuttered. This came so quickly.

"Just do it or you'll be paying triple rent...", Nami said in a deathly voice, and then smiling happily she pulled Vivi with her so they would get to know this woman further. Zoro was left gawking. Staring after the ginger haired money crazy witch. She had no power to do something like this! Sanji too looked like he wanted to disagree, but Nami-swan had said so...so then it would have to be done. Even if he would have to live with the marimo head from now on... How bad it would be? This couldn't get worse...

"Oh, and remember to shut the windows before night. The weather is going to get really ugly, even though the forecast said it would be calm."

It just did get worse...

* * *

And what Sanji meant by that last tought, you'll be seeing in next chapter -heart- oh the possibilities of having those two in same room! But I bet that you all have better ideas than I XD Oh well, review. They're my food and I die without food. 


	11. Note

I'm really sorry that this isn't an update, but I'm planning on not continuing this. I jsut can't get my muse to warm up to this story anymore. X.x It's up to adopt if anyone wants to continue it but a next chapter from me is kinda not to be exprected... But do not fret! I've been planning a new fic for quite a some time and have written a bit of it too. But just for everyone's sake I'm not planning to write it like this. I'll write it to the final chapter before posting it up chapter by chapter.

I'll post a teaser up just to check if anyone's interested in it.

Thank you for all the positive feed back and reviews you gave me to this story -heart- it really helped but there's just nothing I can do to this thing anymore. The plot escaped right throught my fingers. Thank you also for all the people that read this and didn't review I can still see that there was few of those. n.n

With love, Lusikka


End file.
